First Kiss
by SheenaPop91
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are flung into the future where InuYasha has to battle "new" memories and deal with the possible loss of his love. Battles, blood, language, and lemons in later chapters :D InuXKag
1. First Kiss

I do not own InuYasha  
The rightful owner is the brilliant woman named  
Rumiko Takahashi

.:First Kiss:.

Kagome sat at the mouth of the Bone Eater's Well, with a small wrapped package lying across her relaxed arms as she gazed thoughtfully upon the ground. "InuYasha." She sighs. "Where are you?" A cool breeze washes over her causing her to shiver.

Her heart bounced as I thought drove into her mind. She jumps with a gasp. "WHAT IF HE'S HURT BAD?"

Raising a worried fist to her heart. "InuYasha?" She beckons softly.

She runs over to the pink bike settled on the waving grass balanced on a kickstand. She reaches it and kicks up the stand and begins peddling with heaviness. "InuYasha, you better not of gotten yourself killed!"

As she peddles she curses the hanyou's name, but adds that she prays his being is all right.

She continues to peddle as she reaches the rice crops where the elder miko Kaede is. "Lady Kaede!" She pleads.

"What ales ye child?" The aged miko asks. Eyes sunk and face afire the little miko asks for the whereabouts of her hanyou.

"Ne child, but what does thou want with Lord InuYasha?" She answers.

Kagome begins to explain her need, when she realizes that she does not have the package on her person and she gasps. "O NO, WHERE'S INUYASHA'S PRESENT?"

Then realizing it must be in no harm and that she probably left it back at the well by accident, she relaxes but still tense for her missing hanyou.

Kaede senses her distress, and so she calls to the young miko. "Is everything alright Kagome?"

"Yeah... I just wish I knew where InuYasha was..." As her head lowers.

"Kagome, if I was InuYasha I'd probably be arriving at the Bone Eater's Well. Late...."

Realizing this must be true she thinks to herself her beautiful hanyou's name.

"THANK YOU KAEDE!" She called back peddling away from the elder miko. "Kagome!" The priestess calls out, and then smiling at the leaving child she says to herself. "To be young again..."

Kagome rides with a smile across her face and hope in her eyes. "Here I come, my InuYasha!"

~^.^~

Kagome arrives back at the Bone Eater's Well to find it the way she left it. There sitting on the well was her gift to InuYasha for their two year anniversary. She sets her bike against a tree as she steps forward her heart full of realization. "He must have forgotten..." Her head lowers as a sparkle runs down her cheek. "InuYasha..."

"Oi!" A voice calls from above.

Kagome jerks back her head to only see her beautiful hanyou sitting on an arm of a tree.

"Forget what?" He questioned, gracefully leaps to the ground.

Kagome blushes as her hanyou steps forward. "InuYasha, where were you?" She demanded.

"Hm?" He mumbled, wearing a confused look on his face.

"You're late!" She pouts.

"Whatchu saying wench, I was here waiting for you!" He shouts.

"I waited for you for over an hour, so I finally went and asked Keade if she had seen you!" Kagome replies.

"Uh-uh, You said five o'clock, so I came and it was five o'clock and you weren't here!" He barked.

Kagome stared at the hanyou irately, and then her expression faded into confusion then embarrassment. She blushed as she squeaked trying to explain.

"Keh?"

"InuYasha, let me see the watch I gave you?" She requested.

"Keh?" Then taking in her request raised his arm to her.

She pulled back the red Hinezumi's sleeve to reveal a hello kitty watch that she gave InuYasha last year.

The watch clearly read 5:10PM. She then lifted her own arm up to place it next to InuYasha's. 6:11PM.

Pink sprinkled her cheeks, as she couldn't look up at the angered hanyou.

No longer angered but more confused then Kagome, the hanyou tried to comprehend the look on the young miko's face.

"K'gome?" He asked.

Kagome still embarrassed at her mistake of forgetting to reset InuYasha's watch for day light savings remained fixated on the ticking contraption.

InuYasha, a little blushed himself from no response from the miko, worried he had done something that upset her greatly to make her stiff up like that. "Kagome, I...I...I'm sorry."

Kagome just shook her head. "It wasn't anything you did InuYasha, it was just my foolish mind." She clicked the reset button on his watch and begins to turn it to the correct time.

InuYasha still blushing looked at his miko as she fixed the problem. She then took his hand and led him over to the well.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Here." As she placed the box into the hanyou's hand. "Hm?" He said confusingly.

"Open it." She added. "What the fuck is it?" He questioned. "Just open it." She replied irritably.

The hanyou sliced the pink ribbon that was secured around the box, and opened it to find the item enclosed inside.

Kagome blushes as he looked down on it. "What is it?" He asks. "It's candy, here." She takes out a card with writing on it, as InuYasha takes out a poky stick. "What the fuck is this suppose to be?" He asked as he looked at the strange thing. "Eat it." Kagome adds. "Eat't?" He repeats as he sniffs at it. The smell of sweet and cocoa ran through his nose.

InuYasha licks the candy and realizes its pretty good. "Fuck Kagome, this is good!" He insists.

"I knew you'd like it." She smiles. "Here read this." As she holds up the card to the hanyou's face. His eyes criss cross trying the read the paper that was just shoved into his face too close he couldn't decode it. He takes it from the soft miko's hand and holds it to a reasonable length from his eyes. "What's it say?" He asks.

Kagome kicks herself for forgetting that she's not in her era...again. "Here." She suggests taking it from the hanyou's claws. "It reads, happy two year anniversary." As she then points to the last character. "See, this is your name...this is for you InuYasha."

InuYasha blushes as he realizes that it is indeed their anniversary... as just friends, but he didn't care; Kagome had the heart to get him, a hanyou, a gift in celebration for knowing each other for two years. That was more then he expected from her. He smiled as he bit down on the tasty treat she had brought him.

"Here y'go InuYasha, here's the rest of the box of Pokies." She offers as she hands him the red box.

InuYasha purred like a cat in enjoyment from her kindness toward him.

"O!" InuYasha added as he nearly choked on the candy. He then swoops down and picks up Kagome so that he can cradle her in his arms and then he leaped and began to sprint. Kagome not caring where he was taking her wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to leap and sprint toward their destination.

~^.^~

In desperation for Kagome's affection InuYasha did remember the anniversary and had secretly planned a special setting. He had taken all the modern things that Kagome had given him and had set up a quant little picnic under the Goshinboku that InuYasha was so unfortunately pinned to before Kagome had freed him from his eternal sleep. Kagome gasped at the sight as InuYasha gently set her to her feet. Tears swelled in her eyes as she continued to gaze upon what her hanyou had done for her.

InuYasha could smell the potent stench of Kagome's tears and for a moment believed that she was angered with him, but all doubts disappeared when she had grasped him tightly with her arms as she dug her forehead into his shoulder. "Thank you InuYasha, thank you."

Kagome was worried that InuYasha really didn't have any feelings for her only just to be friends, until she saw what he had done and was over joyed at with his deed. She hugged him tightly as he laid his arms over her back.

He pushed her back away from him only to take her hand in his and lead her over to the blanket which was painted over with orange and deep purple from the setting sun over the mountains, creeping between the leaves on the trees.

InuYasha had built a fire pit and was starting to build up a fire. He succeeded quickly and before the cool night air could reach them, was doused by the warmth of the blazing fire. Kagome stared at the dancing flames as InuYasha took out two saved packs of ramon, which Kagome brought over a week earlier.

She had noticed that two were indeed missing from her sack but thought it as just InuYasha getting hungry in the night, and she had taught him recently how to prepare the ramon because she was getting tired of having to make it when herself wasn't even that hungry. She'd do it any ways because it was InuYasha.

He then took out a bottle of water, which also went missing from Kagome's sack earlier that week. She thought to herself. "He must have been planning this for a while." She'd hoped his intentions were good and that all of this was just for being friends and nothing more, but a little part of her wished that it were more.

The smell of cooking herbs and spices filled the air as the ramon boiled in the heated pot on the fire. InuYasha's stomach abruptly rumbled in demand for food, but he just looked up and smiled at Kagome with a small rose color across his cheeks. Kagome smiled back with a rumble of her stomach to match.

When the ramon was ready InuYasha surprisingly gave the first bowl to Kagome, when in reality he would have grabbed it and snarled it down. They both blushed as their hands brushed against each other as he handed her the bowl. Kagome giggled from the encounter. InuYasha then handed her the chopsticks and they both began to slurp up the ramon.

The meal was mostly in silence until InuYasha looked up at Kagome and asked. "Have you seen the monk or the demon slayer recently?"

Kagome shook her head. "Where did those two go?" She thought to herself.

InuYasha finished his ramon and was lying on his side; head resting on his bent arm and drowsily watching the warm fire. He took in a big yawn and then wiped a tear from his eye caused for the enormous action.

His joints and bones felt heavy and droopy, as he hadn't slept in a few days from Kagome not being there. Recently he realized that he couldn't sleep without her being around. He smiled at the miko as she finished off her ramon.

"Tired InuYasha?" She finally said.

"Nah, the fires just hot that's all." He said in a drowsy tone.

Kagome looked around for something, but in not finding it she placed her bowl down on a rock and walked over to the sleepy hanyou. She sat gently next to his head and edged her way over to him lifting his head up on her lap and placing his hands to a comfortable position to his sides. She had laid him on his back as this has happen to be a popular position for them because this is how Kagome would place InuYasha in when he was hurt or unconscious.

InuYasha could remember times in waking up with his head on her lap and her beautiful look peering down on him, sometimes with concern if the injury was bad, or happiness when he was recovering from being knocked out. Once he awoke and she was asleep sitting up with her hands tangled in his mane. One hand was close enough to his face for him to kiss it, but when he did the beautiful miko slowly began to awake so he pretended to still be unconscious so she wouldn't move from her stance.

Now with his head placed in her lap and not having the problem of being hurt badly or being unconscious he could feel her gentle touch of her hands in his mane. He transiently blinked up at her with a trickle of pink across his face. She gazed at him and then looked up to follow the dancing fire as they sat there in silence at peace with each other. InuYasha amazed at her beauty and peace slipped into sleep.

InuYasha awoke when it was dark and the fire twinkled from the logs. Kagome was asleep bent over with her head hanging and her hairs scent tickled InuYasha's senses. The smell of her hair was like no other flower he had ever caught whiff of. He couldn't help but gaze up at her. He reached up and brushed her bangs from her eyes so he could see her whole beauty. His heart sang as her eyes twitched and opened. Head still bent looking down on him she smiled and placed her hand on his hand that was still at her forehead.

"Kagome?" He whispered.

"Hm?"

He didn't know why he said her name but something in him wanted to know more of her.

His heart thumped when she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Thank you InuYasha, for this very special night."

She held his head in her arms as his hands hung on to her arm as though she was trying to strangle him and he was holding onto her arms to keep the pressure of his neck, but he new it was intended for a lovely embrace.

Besides it caused him no discomfort. He new he loved this miko that was embracing him in a tender way. He hoped she loved him the same.

Her embrace loosened as the minutes let on as she slipped back into sleep, but InuYasha was still memorized by her scent and beauty to go back to sleep.

He turned his body to lay on his stomach when he new the miko had finally fallen into a deep sleep, and lifted himself with his knees. He reached over around her and held her as he moved her onto his lap. He kissed her cheek and slowly fell back with her on top of him. He wrapped her in his arms and InuYasha's legs draped on the ground as Kagome's lay on top of his.

InuYasha's Fire Rat cushioned Kagome into a snugly soft resting spot as she sunk inside his left arm and snuggled her nose into the crevasse between his arm and chest. And with a sigh fell back into sleep.

InuYasha struggled to bend his head and neck so he could get a better look at the sleeping girl on his chest. He could feel his chin on his neck and then a slight aching in his backbone at the back of his head, and so gravity took over and his head collapsed back onto the soft grass, which felt warm from the fire. His neck felt tired, his head felt tired, and his eyes felt tired.

He reencountered and played out the first time Kagome and him first met. It felt weird to think when he first saw Kagome that he new nothing about her, but that she resembled "her" and that she even smelt of "her". Almost knowing the miko completely and baffled at how he could never know anything about her from before made his head spin a bit. He couldn't remember when and where in his reminiscent of that day when he finally fell asleep, with a beautiful miko in his arms slowing breathing against his chest as if their two breaths were fighting over who would go first or last.

~^.^~

InuYasha awoke with the miko in his arms but during the night she had fell cold and was now cradled between his arm and side with as much of the fire rat on her as she could pull, but her legs were still swung up on top of InuYasha's. InuYasha could feel his legs tingle as they came back from the own sleep from the pressure of Kagome's legs onto of them all night. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had waiting so long to wake up beside her in the glistening morning, Even if they didn't make love. He struggled once again to ring his head up to gaze upon the miko, but the pain soon came and so he laid back his head. He could feel the miko stir as she awoke.

"InuYasha?" The small miko whispered.

Being enable to lift his head from the second try to look at his love, he answered her.

She replied. "Are you alright?"

InuYasha hadn't realized it but when he had finally given up and his head fell, he groaned at the slight pain in his back.

"Did you hit your head?" The miko asked.

"No....it's nothing Kagome...."

The meek miko sat up from the hanyou and pulled on his arm so that he would sit up. The pain returned with the lifting of his body.

InuYasha had felt this pain for a while, ever since their encounter with the mantis youkai.

Kagome crawled to the back of her hanyou and began to rub and message his back, He groaned in relief from the pain. His miko was very gentle with him and he so desperately wished she'd do more. Kagome indeed loved this hanyou before her, but she believed his heart already belonged to another. Her heart was a flutter when he leaned back into her hands signaling to dig deeper, she giggled to herself in the fact that her hanyou's skin was much thicker then her mama's when she would give her back rubs when she would come back from shopping with Souta. After awhile her fingers went numb from rubbing the somewhat roughness of the Fire Rat and unconsciously reached under InuYasha's Kimono and began to rub his flesh.

From being in a trance from the pleasure Kagome was submitting he awoke from her touch on his skin. Her softness from her hands sent him into dizziness. He wanted her, but she couldn't want a hanyou.

Kagome in a trance herself wanted InuYasha. She began to nibble at his neck at the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. InuYasha jumped at her jester, he couldn't believe her actions. His lust for her grew as her breath traced the back of his neck. "K'gome." He whispered as he relaxed into her.

She slid down onto his lap facing him and keeping herself above him a little with her knees. Her lips met inches away from his as she looked down into his eyes, breathing softly. The cool air brushed against InuYasha's lips and which made him shiver. He tilted his head ready for her to slide into his mouth. They meet in a passionate kiss.

Mouths only opening occasionally for air. Their tongues engaged each other in battle as they ran their hands over each other's bodies. Both feelings for each other came out for both of them to see. Words could not describe their first passionate kiss as though it were meant to be. Written in passages long ago for the world to know of it.

They loved each other, as it wasn't plane enough to see, as they embraced each other in a lover's way.

~^.^~

InuYasha was not disappointed that they didn't make love; he was just as content with seeing Kagome's true feelings for him, which in a way scared him. "What will happen if I make her my mate? Will she be accepted to other humans? Would she regret doing it?" Questions burned his mind as Kagome stroked his mane and played with his ears. InuYasha wanted to treat her as his mate as she should be treated, but he couldn't. Things just couldn't be shared between to beings without being mated first. "Would she have my pups?" The hanyou asked himself, but then shook off such nonsense. He made it look as though he had fallen asleep back on Kagome's lap; there was no time for sleep now. "What would happen to us, Kagome, would we spire and live on together, as you become my mate and join my life span, so I'd... I'd never be alone again?" InuYasha questioned to himself wanting so bad to ask Kagome that same question.

Another Time, Another Kiss... :-*


	2. First Kiss II

Kagome stroked her hanyou's ears as she gazed down upon him sleeping. The soft light from the noon sun trickling his cheeks with radiance as his mouth hung a little open revealing his small fangs. His upper lashes closed, kissing the top of his cheeks as he slept. She couldn't help but smile.

InuYasha could not sleep, but kept his eyes remained shut, as he laid his head in Kagome's lap. For thoughts that baffled him sung through his mind. Decisions he knew he would have to make in the near future. He could feel his fingers twitch at his side.

"InuYasha?" He heard from above. He swung his eyes open and tilted the top of his head back into Kagome's thighs as he looked up at her. "Kagome... what is'et?"

She looked square into his eye as she spoke softly. "Is there something the matter, InuYasha?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion. The hanyou immediately answered with an "Eh!" As he felt somewhat astonished in a way of her question. "Why ask that?" He stated as she kept her eyes fixated on him. She looked away for a moment then back on his face. "You seemed unease..."

At that notion he flipped his body at a descent speed as he turned over onto his stomach lifting his head from her lap and once again resting on his elbow. "Unease?" He asked.

Kagome nodded then placing a hand on his shoulder. InuYasha glanced at the hand as he pulled his chin into his neck for the sight was lower then his eye's height. "Is something ailing you?" She asked.

InuYasha blushed as he stared wide-eyed at the miko, causing her to blush. He then placed his own hand atop the miko's, which lay on his shoulder. He lowered his head with a simple smile and eyes closed. "How could anything ail me...? When I'm with you..."

Kagome blushed more; the saying set her back a bit. "InuYasha didn't really talk like this... something must be wrong..." She thought to herself as the hanyou smiled at her. "InuYasha... does it have to do with Naraku?" She hesitantly asked as she lifted her fist to her heart. InuYasha looked up at her with a dumb look on his face. "Naraku... Kagome I said it was nothing..." He said softly but with a hint of sternness in his tone.

He sat up not returning to Kagome's lap as he crossed his arms into his Hinezumi.

Kagome felt bad. She thought she had ruined the moment. InuYasha turned toward her and eyes fell to the ground. "Kagome...?" He asked startling her causing her to look up.

"It's just..." He began as he looked up to her eyes. She blushed at his piercing golden eyes. "I- I- don't know what to say... I- I'm worried about you..." He whispered as his eyes once again fell to the ground. "Worried?" Kagome asked. InuYasha softly nodded. "I know I have sworn to protect you... but..." He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up at her sad eyes. "K--gome!" He sang startled at her condition. Tears began to swell in her eyes. He jumped to her taking her into his arms. "InuYasha..." She whimpered as she clenches a fist full of the Fire Rat, which covered his chest in her hand. She dug her face into his chest as she snuggled against him.

"Kagome..." InuYasha repeated trying to start again. "I..." But before he could continue Kagome leaned up taking a shoulder into her hand and kissing the hanyou's soft lips.

She settle back down onto his chest closing her eyes with a soft smile and a trickle of rose pink across her cheeks. "InuYasha... I love you, too...."

InuYasha leaned back at the words as he looked down on her still clinging to his chest. "Kagome?" He unwontedly barked. She looked up with a bit of worry in her eyes. "I--" He began, then realizing he might not be able to continue, he suddenly picked up the miko into his arms and pulling her up into a hug. Kagome's head, now setting on his shoulder looked over to the hanyou's face, which was buried into her back. "I love you... Kagome!" He yelled but became muffled in Kagome's back. She smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. InuYasha smelled the salty stench and pulled her back down from his shoulder with both hands clamped around her shoulders, as he looked her over to see what the cause of the tears was. He made his way to her face; which was a small smile, blushed cheeks, and tears running down them. "InuYasha..." She whispered.

Still confused of the tears he looked at her. She took her hand to his chest and softly pushed him to the ground. She lay atop of him with her head settled with a cheek against his neck and support by placing her forehead against his chin. She wrapped her open arm around his chest and set her hand on his arm. The other arm beneath her she closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead against his chin as she snuggled into him. "My wish... has come true..." She whispered with a small smile on her face. InuYasha tilted his head and lifted it a bit to look down on her. He smiled showing his fangs as he placed a hand on the soft tiny hand which set on his arm and took the other arm and wrapped it around her back and setting a hand on her shoulder. He too, snuggled his chin against her forehead.

The air was warm from the sun, which now blanketed them. The sacred tree above shaded them from the sun, waist up as their legs bathed in the sun's radiance.

Both had a wonderful smile on their faces as they laid there in peace.

~^.^~

InuYasha's nose twitched as a butterfly rudely landed on it. He smacked his face missing it completely but ending up hurting himself. Kagome was already up from their nap cleaning the camp sight. InuYasha sat up resting on the palms off his hands behind his back against the soft ground. He bent a knee up then taking his left hand he placed it on the knee. It hung of a ways from it as it limply drooped. He leaned his back forward as he swung the other arm and hand atop of his hand on his knee. His back felt a lot better as he arched to set his chin on his two hands and knee. He gazed upon the working girl as she sat on her feet, kneeling; she swung her upper body back and forth to grab an object and swinging to put in the pack on the other side of her as she filled her yellow back pack of the contents she had removed to find a water bottle. She had found it; at the bottom of the sack, being crushed by a algebra text book." The bottle was a bit dented as she unscrewed the top of and began to guzzle the mouth of the bottle. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed and a trickle of escaped drop trickled down her chin then down her neck, landing on her green kerchief around her shoulders. She sighed as she took it from her mouth and screwed the top back on. She stood looking at the bottle's funny jumping turtle character that had a speech bubble yelling "Oishii ken suzushii!" as it waved it's arms in the air.

She then noticed the hanyou's eyes. She looked up and then smiled. "Korede" She chirped as she held out the bottle to him. He took it with one hand leaving the other still resting on his knee. Kagome turned away from him as she flew back down causing her skirt to fly a bit along with her hair upwards as she descend onto her knees. She grabbed onto one of the straps of her backpack and swung it over her shoulder taking the other strap with her other hand and sliding her arm through it. She stood back up and turned to the hanyou who had chugged the water given to him and know was looking at the strange cartoon turtle on the bottle. Kagome giggled causing him to look up from his thoughts. "Ready to go?" She asked with a smile on her face.

InuYasha stood up next to her as she turned around so he could put the bottle in her backpack. He then turned around hands out to his sides as Kagome turned and climbed onto his back stepping on the hands which acted as steps and then grabbed onto his shoulders. InuYasha leaped into the air as they ascended from the campsite. Kaede's hut was in view as InuYasha leaped off a tree they were passing.

~^.^~

"Do you think they got in a another fight, Kaede?" Shippou asked as he picked up the spoon Lady Kaede had asked him to fetch as she made potato soup. "Kagome might have became irritated with InuYasha and had gone home... I wouldn't be surprised if InuYasha came back alone..." The monk thought aloud as he stroked his chin and glanced at the floor. "Kagome told me she had something for InuYasha..." Sango added speaking to the monk. She then looked down as she signed. "Then again, InuYasha is not the one to show his gratification for a gift, and that might of upset Kagome..."

"I might not be so quick to judge, Sango and Miroku." The strong miko suggested as she gave them both a glare. "I wasn't judging... I was merely comprehending the probability of the two's bickering." Miroku explained trying to make the miko see his point of view. Which was the constant sight of Kagome and InuYasha fighting about ridicules matters. "Yeah Kaede, those two fight each other more then they fight youkai..." Sango added having looked from the floor up to the cooking miko.

"You should give them more respect... for even if they fight they also love each other... or have you not noticed that yet."

"You would have to be blind not to see that that's true..." Shippou suggested as he crossed his small kitsune arms and closed his eyes.

Sango and Miroku nodded. They new for a long time that the two were in love, even the time InuYasha chose to protect Kikyou over Kagome, and Kagome had gone home. They believed she'd never return to the feudal era. Now a days InuYasha seems to be more into Kagome then his first love Kikyou, but they weren't completely sure.

The five sat in silence until Kirara's ears perked up and she let out a smile "meow", she stood on all fours and walked to the door. She let out another "meow" as she turned her head to Sango. Sango nodded with a small smile. "Hey! Is anybody home?" A voice called from outside the hut. "Kagome's back!" Shippou cried out in happiness as he followed the demon cat out through the door way and outside. Sango arose followed by Miroku who grabbed his staff; and then pivoting himself off of the floor with it.

Shippou ran and jumped into Kagome's open arms as Kirara rubbed her head against InuYasha's leg. "Hey Kirara..." He said in a small happy tone. "Kagome, I was so worried about you! I thought that InuYasha must of upset you again and you had run home back down the well again..." Shippou said as he hugged her.

"I'm right here, you runt." InuYasha growled as he lifted an arm readying him to sock the small kitsune. "AH! Kagome!" Shippou cried as he squeezed Kagome's arm and clenching his eyes shut. InuYasha's eyes grew large and his mouth shrunk to a speck. "Ah! you coward..." He said as he crossed his arms into his Hinezumi and sticking his nose into the air as he closed his eyes. "Ah! Kagome, I was so scared!" The kitsune sobbed into her shirt. "Shippou... you gatta learn to stand up to yourself if you wanna grow up to be a strong demon." She reassuringly said in a calm pleasant voice. Shippou looked up at her with a bit of astonishment. "You really... think I could be a strong demon?" He asked. Kagome nodded as she smiled. "Of course!"

"Kagome." Sango called out as she exited the hut. "Sango!" Kagome called back as she set down the kitsune and ran over to the girl. They both giggled with their hands to their mouths. "How was your time away from the feudal era?" Sango asked as Kirara jumped into her arms. "Aw... it was great! I got a lot of school work done... and my soft bed was worth the wait." By this time Miroku made his way to InuYasha who was still in his stance. "Was there any problems, InuYasha?" Miroku asked as he leaned an ear to hear what the hanyou had to say. "Heh!" InuYasha chuckled. "Nani?" Miroku asked at the hanyou's answer. " Why would you think there was a problem..." The hanyou growled as he glared at the monk. Miroku waved his hands in front of him in surrender. "Uh... did you run into any trouble on the way here. I mean, it did take you longer then it should have." Miroku calmed down and moved his hand to his chin again. "I hope you two have been behaving." The monk teased. InuYasha blushed at the thought of what Kagome and him did. "Eh!" Miroku looked at him puzzled. InuYasha looked down, eyes wide and a squiggle for a mouth. Miroku began to jab the hanyou's ribs as he smiled and chuckled. "You dog you..."

"Eh! What are you thinking about, monk?" InuYasha demanded. The monk chuckled as he left the hanyou's side to meet up with the girls. Shippou stood at InuYasha's feet. "What a hentai..." The small kitsune sighed as he drooped his lids and look at the leaving monk. "Yeah... sure, hentai." InuYasha gulped. "What's wrong InuYasha... don't let Miroku get to you... I mean he always has "that" on his mind." The kitsune attempted to calm the tense hanyou. "Hey... why are you talking about "it"?" He asked as he moved his face to the small boy's, with a ticked off look. "Arn'tcha a bit young for that kind of man talk." He growled at the kitsune. Shippou twapped the hanyou's nose as he then added. "You know darn well I'm not "that" young, InuYasha!"

"So Kagome... did anything in particular happen to you two?" The monk asked the poor defenseless girl. "Miroku!" Sango barked as Kagome blushed looking to the ground. "Hey, hey! A man has the right to ask." Miroku once again waved his surrendering hands in the air. "Not if their YOU!" Sango barked as she held up a fist.

"Sango please, restrain from violence." The cowardliness monk pleaded. Kagome waved a hand to clear the tension as she explained. "Please. It's alright, nothing happened." As she smiled; a fake uneasy smile, at both of them. "Ka-go-me..." Sango began.

"AHHH!! KAGOME HELP ME!!!" Shippou screamed as he ran from the pissed off hanyou. "RUNT! Twap me on the nose will'ya?" InuYasha roared as he chased after him. Kagome sighed as her head drooped. "Lunch is ready." Lady Kaede called from the hut's door. The three looked over as both Shippou and InuYasha stopped dead in their tracks, Shippou's arms stretched out in from of him; one leg still up in the air. InuYasha's arms above him with elongated claws and body leaning forward to pounce on the kitsune. "Come Shippou." Kaede called to the kitsune. Shippou trotted away from his stance and InuYasha to the hut. InuYasha remained as he watched his prey run to the old lady. "C'mon InuYasha!" Kagome called for him. He relaxed as his arms went limp, dangling to his sides. He sighs and drags his feet to the hut. "I never get any fun..." He whiningly complains.


	3. First Kiss III

Kagome sat down next to Sango as she gave a faint look at the entering hanyou to the hut. He halted for a moment as he returned the look with a small smile and then taking his place at the hut's wall. He removed the Tetsaiga from his Kimono and held it in his right hand as his legs settled, crossed in front of him as he slid his butt onto the ground. He leaned his head back and placed the sword's sheath against his left shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment taking in a deep breath and then opening them. His first sight was Kagome's eyes and a warm smile. He blushed and closed his eyes with a nervous gulp. Kagome giggled to herself, then turning her body on her knees toward the settling miko, who was now sitting down at the fire pit with the cooking pot. "How was the journey, Kagome?" The older miko asked with an uncontrolled rasp of "gome" at the end of her question. The miko was probably in her early or mid sixties, and now had a sternness to her tone a lot of the time. Kagome smiled and replied that it had gone well with no problems at all. After the older miko had nodded signaling she was happy with the answer, Kagome looked back at the hanyou who now seemed to be napping.

"I'm glad there was no problem on your journey from the well." Sango smiled reassuringly. "If you can call that a journey..." The kitsune said with no reason to himself but feeding off of the monk's own thoughts. Indeed Miroku thought it was a bit strange that it took them all night to only walk a mile, but all he could think of was... "Miroku?" A quiet raspy voice called from the wall beside the door. Miroku looked up first at Kaede then quickly at the sitting hanyou. "InuYasha?" He answered back. "I need to talk to you in private." The hanyou then jerked his head toward the door and rose. Miroku also rose, leaving his staff against the wall. The women's eyes followed the men's bodies as they exited the hut. After the two had left Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Kagome shrugged and Sango blinked confusingly.

Miroku pushed up the bamboo door cover over his head and then letting it drop down behind him. InuYasha walked over to a tree and leaned up against it, swinging a leg over the other and crossing his arms into his Hinezumi. Miroku made his way over to the "content with his position" hanyou and stood a foot away and waiting for him to speak. "Kagome..." InuYasha started. "Hm?" Miroku asked, somewhat startled at the spoken word in which he was not expecting. InuYasha closed his eyes and moved his chin to his breast. He then opened them and looked at the ground. "Kagome and I..." He tried again, but began to blush. "... InuYasha?" Miroku asked with not receiving the ending text. "Kagome and I, we..." InuYasha either couldn't find the right words or was lost in his own thoughts of Kagome and him together. For an instant in his mind he thought maybe Kagome doesn't want them to know... He shook his head from his thoughts and then realizing the monk had placed a hand on the back of his shoulder then pulling it back and giving InuYasha a "well done" pat on the back. InuYasha looked up at the monk, who was smiling, mouth open and giggling with his eyes shut. "Huh?" InuYasha asked dumbfounded. "Finally, you have no idea how long Sango and I have waited." He said covering the side of his face as if they were telling secrets. "Uh... Wait a minute Miroku!" InuYasha tried to start. "No need to clarify, I understand everything." The smiling monk said. "Yeah right, listen to me will ya!" He said in a stern voice and making contact with the monk's eyes. "I'm not really entirely sure Kagome wanted you guys to know so keep this to yourself, please and thank you." The hanyou said with a glare at the monk, even though he new he was going to gossip about. Well, he can at least say he tried.

The monk turned but was grabbed by the neck of his Tendai and swung back at the face of the hanyou. "Miroku?" The almost irritated hanyou growled at the thought of upsetting Kagome. "Come now, put your trust in me InuYasha. I will try my very best to keep this between us." The monk said waving his arms in front of his chest, palms toward InuYasha. "Nuh-uh... You "WILL" keep this between us or else...!" He barked at the monk. ""Threatening" doesn't really have anything to do with "trust", InuYasha..." The monk returned. "Yeah, well you're not the most trustworthy guy when it comes to secrets." InuYasha growled. "I abject and feel hurt by that statement, InuYasha." Miroku said with false tears sparkling in his eyes. "You're sounding kinda guilty there, Miroku" InuYasha narrowed his eyes, unconvinced at Miroku's attempt at making him feel guilty himself. "Fine..." Miroku sighed. "I won't tell Sango..." Miroku reassured. He began to turn back to the hut, but was jerked back by his Tendai's neck to InuYasha's face. InuYasha glared and growled at the monk. Miroku chuckled with sweat forming on his forehead. "Or Shippou." Miroku gulped. InuYasha growled again. "And..." Miroku grinned with his eyes shut tight. "Lady Kaede, and everyone else I know and love, and would be emotionally destroyed if I wasn't around!!!" The monk declared. "Good" The hanyou sighed releasing his hold on the monk's Tendai.

InuYasha left first from their place at the tree. Miroku stood uneasy and stared at the leaving hanyou descending towards the hut. The monk bowed his head and let out a relieved sigh. He looked back up and saw that the hanyou had already entered the hut. InuYasha never really said what he and Kagome did before they made it to the hut, but Miroku had some sense of what might have occurred. The monk smiled wiping the sweat from his head and made his way to the hut's door. He peered in first at the sitting Sango then at the settled hanyou at the wall. The hanyou twitched his nose but keeping his eyes remained shut. The monk shuttered a bit, but then stepped toward Sango who was giggling with Kagome not realizing the two had returned. Sango and Kagome were a lot like sisters now, and shared a lot of secrets with each other. They are the perfect picture of sisterly love. The monk stopped and looked at the hanyou who twitched his left eyebrow but keeping his eyes still shut. Miroku looked back at the girls who were still talking and giggling. He began again making his way to seat himself next to Sango and the cooking Kaede. He reached over behind her causing her to stop with Kagome and their conversation. She sat looking forward waiting for the monk's hand and the familiar sound of her hand against his cheek. He resurfaced now holding his staff, he sat back down, crossed legged and settled the staff against his left shoulder. He relaxed and softly closed his eyes. Sango, surprised at what didn't happen turned her head around and looked at the settled monk. Her eyes grew large and she blank confusingly. She then turned back at the concerned Kagome's look. She shrugged at the schoolgirl and resumed on what they were talking about before.

The monk sighed as he opened his eyes to gaze upon the hanyou. InuYasha's lids moved as if a ball underneath had moved to the side, he opened his eyes to glare at the monk. Miroku was taken back a bit and gulped aloud. He seemed lost in his thoughts when Kaede had placed a hot bowl in his face. "Miroku..." The kind miko addressed. He stared, eyes gaped and blinking; took the bowl in his own hands. Kaede then handed him the chopsticks. "Eat up before it gets cold." The miko spoke with a smile on her face. The monk took the chopsticks and stuck them in his bowl. He then watched as the elder miko handed the women their bowls and then the small kitsune whose face glowed when it was given to him. "Smells great, Kaede!" He said looking at the steaming bowl with a big smile on his face. The miko then looked up at the hanyou at the wall and frowned. "InuYasha, are ye going to eat as well?" She asked. The hanyou jerked his head up with his nose in the air. "Humph!" He grumbled, acting cool. He believed he didn't need to eat as much as a puny human did. "Come now InuYasha, everyone has to eat sometime..." The elder miko added. The hanyou just let out a gruff again bowing his head to his chest. "Well, I ain't everyone!" He growled. "Chill out, InuYasha." Kagome said with a frown. "Whadd'ya mean by that?" He barked. He looked up at the girl who was now holding the look of surprise. His face drained from anger to a blush and his mouth turned into a squiggle. "Err... Sorry Kagome..." He said looking away. "It'skay..." She said with a smile. The others looked at both of them in astonishment, except for Kaede who was stirring the pot of soup. InuYasha looked up at Kagome with sparkles around his face and Kagome the same with a trickle of pink across her cheeks. The two glowed pink as the others were surrounded by purple and confusion. "Uh...." Shippou began. "Um..." Sango tried. Miroku bowed his head and smiled. Kaede appeared in front of the still glowing hanyou holding a bowl to his nose. He inhaled and smiled taking the bowl in his hand still looking at the younger miko. She blushed and continued eating her soup. InuYasha also started eating with a smile on his face.

Sango and Shippou looked dumbfounded with narrow eyes and dots for mouths. Miroku grinned and began eating his meal. "I don't get those two..." Shippou said to the demon slayer. "M-hm..." Sango responded.

~^.^~

"Good bye Lady Kaede!" Kagome waved as InuYasha settled to the ground, allowing her passage to get on his back, bow and quiver in hand. "We will return in three days." Miroku added as he climbed behind Sango on the transformed Kirara's back. Shippou hugged the miko good bye and leaped into Sango's lap. They all waved good-bye except for InuYasha who had his arms full of Kagome. Kirara raised into the air as InuYasha began sprinting away from the hut.

After a few moments of silence in the air Sango finally spoke. "Miroku, do you really think we will make it back in just three days?" The monk bowed his head behind Sango and sighed. "Of course, this demon exorcist shouldn't take longer then two days, and we deserve a real break. We could possibly stop at a bath house in the town we are heading to." Sango blushed at the thought of soaking her tired body in a warm, steamy bath for hours.

"You hear that, Kagome?" InuYasha spoke to the girl on his back. "Hm?" She said, not equipped with keen hearing. "Miroku says there'll be a bath house at the next town were going to..." The hanyou presented with a smile on his face. The girl smiled laying her head on his back shoulder closing her eyes and imagining the feel of the water against her weary body. The hanyou blushed at the warmth of the girl against his back and raced on. "I hope were not dealing with a big scary demon..." Shippou gulped. "Possibly, but you're not afraid of demons like that, are you Shippou?" Miroku added. The kitsune shook is head raising his fists up to his face. "Course not, I'm a fearless demon..." He declared. "Good, we'll need you in battle, Shippou." Sango smiled. Shippou's face turned blue and sweat began to form on his brow.

"Huh?" Kagome gasped. "What es'et Kagome?" InuYasha stressed turning his head back to look at the girl. "I can sense a jewel shards, and it's coming in fast!" She said sliding down off the back of the stopped hanyou. Kirara landed allowing the others to join Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome reached back taking an arrow from her quiver and grabbing onto her bow. InuYasha grabbed onto the handle of the Tetsaiga readying himself. Miroku's staff found itself in front of him and Sango holding up her Hiraikotsu. Kirara growled and leaned her front in a pounce position while Shippou remained on her back. "Get ready..." Kagome commanded.

A gust of wind blew past them and the grass waved along with it. Kagome's eyes shook as her teeth clenched. InuYasha growled as he elongated his claws on the hold of his sword's sheath. A loud roar came quaking through the trees as the team readied their stance. Trees came down as the ground began to tremble. Shippou gasped and hid behind Kirara's mane. "How many, Kagome?" InuYasha asked not looking at the girl. "Huh?" She asked not knowing what he meant. She looked back up at the shaking trees. "Oh, I can only sense two!" She returned. "Good, then this will be easy." InuYasha growled with a smirk.

Suddenly a youkai broke through the trees, thrashing them aside as it came into view. The beast was around thirty feet tall and eyes like a snakes. Its body was furry with blue and brown fur and a splash of feathers around its neck. It claws were as long as Kagome's height and teeth as thick as tree trunks and as sharp as a lightening strike. The demons snout was much like a dog's and stood on two legs. Its feet were like wolves and its tail was like a fox's. "Where are they, Kagome?" InuYasha demanded. "In it's mouth!" She hollered back. "Okay!" He answered with a grin, he then leaped to the sky and came down on the youkai's skull. He was violently thrashed to the ground by the beast's paw. "InuYasha!" Kagome called to the fallen comrade. "Kagome!" Miroku called warning her that she was next. The youkai swung at her clipping her right side. "Kagome!" Sango cried as the girl flew screaming in the air and into a tree trunk. She fell limp to the ground. InuYasha rose from his crater and saw what the damned youkai had done. "Kagome!!" He roared then turned violently toward the youkai who was now going after Sango and Miroku. "No you don't, you BASTARD!!" He roared as he leaped into the air crashing down on the youkai's back neck slicing it's head clear off. The youkai screamed as its head fell to the ground, ending its life. The thud of the head jerked out the two shards from the youkai's mouth to the soft grass.

The hanyou immediately leaped to Kagome's side taking her in his arms. "Kagome!" He called shaking her. "Kagome, are you alright??" He asked franticly. "Inu... Yasha..." She spoke softly. "Kagome" InuYasha sighed in relief and holding her close to him. The other approached softly, Sango still panting and Miroku staring at the two.

Kagome's eyes closed then fluttered back open. She sat up rubbing her head. "Are you gonna... be okay, Kagome?" InuYasha asked with worry in his tone. "Yeah... I think--" But before she could finish she was crippled by the pain in her side. She clung to her ribs and gasped. "Kagome!" InuYasha cried as she fainted into his arms. "What happened?" Shippou asked. "Kagome was hurt in battle from the youkai." Sango answered.

"No..." InuYasha spoke in a small raspy voice. He looked up at them with glazed eyes. "She was hurt in battle because of me..." He said looking away. "InuYasha... don't blame yourself... it was the youkai who injured Kagome." Sango tried to comfort the hanyou. InuYasha shook his head looking down at the girl in his arms. "No..."

"No..." The hanyou said again. "Kagome keeps getting hurt because I can't be there for her..." Sango's eyes began to glaze over with tears of her own. She could feel the sadness in the hanyou's voice. "She loves me, but I can't seem to protect her... She should leave and be safe in her own time... and--" Miroku interrupted. "SILENCE! InuYasha why the Hell are you doing this to yourself!?" He questioned glaring at the pathetic hanyou. "What if Kagome hears you speak like this... do you think she would agree... STOP damaging yourself with these pathetic feelings of not being able to protect KAGOME!! Dammit InuYasha, look at her... she's not going to die! She's only fainted... but you think the world is coming to an end because you were knocked unconscious for a moment and she was injured. How do you think Sango and I feel, not always being able to protect her? You HAVE sworn to protect her, but were her friends too... and we love her and wish that nothing EVER happens to her..." The monk bowed his head shunning his tear filled eyes with his bangs. "We've all known her for a good two years... InuYasha, we've seen her strengths, her weaknesses! Her love... She changed all of us in a way... but now I see you falling apart whenever she is injured. She remains strong... but yet you crash when she is hurt... InuYasha... she has shown you her strengths in times of sorrow, but when you break down- when at times when you would be in her situation she wouldn't waste away, believing the end is near... She would stay by your side, to never leave you, InuYasha..." InuYasha was now looking at the monk, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Sango's cheeks were drenched and facing the monk as well. Shippou was wailing softly into Kirara's mane as Kirara's head bowed. "Look at her... InuYasha... the women you love is hurt, and all you can think of is how you've failed her, but if she was awake, I believe she'd to be wondering if you are okay... not falling apart." He said looking to the side. Sango raised her arms to her chest toward the blind monk, she so wanted to hold him right now for she saw what he meant by his words... that he was also talking about her and her pain of her lost brother Kohaku. Her eyes squeezed as to let the tears roll down her cheeks. Suddenly two warm secure arms grasped her. Her face fell against his warm shoulder and the sound of his beating heart in her ears. InuYasha looked away from the two looking down on his own love, whose eyelids shivered. He embraced her holding her even closer.

The words of the monk echoed through his mind as tears fell from his eyes... "How did such a glorious feeling suddenly change into a dying feeling?" He asked himself. "Kagome?" He asked aloud. "You don't have to leave... ignore my foolish thinking and love me..."

Miroku helped wipe the tears from Sango's eyes. Her makeup smudged on her brow, but he told her she looked beautiful, and his intentions were true because he loved this women like no other.

They were all exhausted from the ordeal, which was not the battle.

~^.^~

Kagome awoke awhile later, now spread out across the soft grass. InuYasha was near by, sitting against a tree with his eyes closed. She could see Sango stroking Kirara's mane while Shippou lay sleeping across the fire cat's back. Miroku was stirring a fire for cooking dinner. The girl leaned her head back tilting her neck up to look at the hanyou above her lying state. "Inu... Yasha?" She asked in a humble voice. The hanyou's eyes opened looking down on her. "What happened?" She asked. "You were knocked unconscious..." The hanyou answered looking away. The miko rolled over on her stomach, picking herself up with her knees and palms and crawled over to InuYasha. She snuggled under his arm and placed her cheek against his chest, she wrapped her right arm around his front and held his right hand with her left hand. InuYasha then drooped his head down to rest his chin on her head. "InuYasha?" Kagome asked again. "Un?" He asked in his throat. "You're not foolish..." She spoke softly against his Hinezumi. Her body went limp in that she dozed off. InuYasha took his left arm and swung it around the sleeping girl coming face to face with her. Him being a little taller then her, tilted his head down resting his chin on her forehead. "Thank you... Kagome..." He whispered causing her bangs to move in his breath.


	4. First Kiss IV

Sango gently grooms the nekomata's mane as the small kitsune sleeps on top it's back. The female taijiya brushes in a trance as she thinks about the group's recent encounters. Finally coming to; she softly turns her head resting her chin on top her left shoulder to see how her friends were, and found Kagome and InuYasha napping together, InuYasha carefully stroking the girl's soft raven hair and holding her hand with his open one. She let out a small sigh as she then looked over to the monk who was stirring a fire to cook dinner.

The conflict from earlier was a bizarre occurrence. She had at no time really ever seen the monk show such liberty. She could not perceive the meaning to why he had handled that situation with such anger. "Is something ailing him?" The taijiya thought to herself. She then looked down intently at the long grass, swaying in the wind. The lush of green sparkled with the sun's radiance. "Is he feeling guilty about Kohaku... but he had nothing to do with his death... is it something else?" The taijiya's brows began to curl into her forehead as she continued her long gaze toward the ground in thought. "Maybe something happened when InuYasha and him went outside the hut to talk... possibly something InuYasha said angered him..." The girl placed a finger to her chin and narrowed her eyes. "Then again, Miroku isn't the type to let words go to his head... unless!" She smacked a fist to her open palm as she pondered. "It was a threat against my well being..." The girl's eyes grew large and then almost like a bubble popping in her brain the thought burst in her head causing her to shake it out. She couldn't comprehend it. She looked back up at the sitting monk as he prepared the fire. "Why was he so angry? Was he tired of InuYasha's doubt of Kagome loving him? That of which drove the monk to explode like that?" She thought as she lowered her chin to her collarbone, gently lowering her eyelids so that only a line of white and brown showed beneath her lashes. "I wouldn't blame him, InuYasha self doubt is always thick in the air when Kagome is harmed in any way... Frustration must have been the cause of the out burst..." The girl's eyes shook as the heat building in the back of them rose. InuYasha's heart seemed to split open for that moment as he held the unconscious Kagome. The memory and the scene is what the heat in her eyes were mostly about, but why was her love in so much frustration?

~^.^~

After dinner the group decided to make camp and settle for the night. Miroku sat alone leaning against a tree as InuYasha tucked Kagome into her sleeping bag. Shippou snuggled against the warmth of the body enclosed in the flannel cocoon as the hanyou sat against a bolder near by. Sango was sitting near the fire; stroking the small nekomata's ear as she focused on the fire's dance. Miroku's eyes were closed with his Shakujo rest against his right shoulder; hands clasped in his lap and the tilt of his head forward seemed that the monk had dozed off. Sango stared trying to comprehend what the monk was dealing with. The small nekomata in her arms meowed giving motive for the girl to look down. The neko looked up, tilting her head to the side. "What is it, Kirara?" The taijiya whispered. The neko looked at the monk then back at the girl. Sango smiled at the neko and then looked up at the monk. "Do I-- do I approach him... is he longing for me to join him... or does he just want to be left alone...?" Sango thought as the neko left her lap and ventured over to the sitting monk. "Kirara, wait!" The girl rasped a whisper reaching a hand out to the retreating neko. The neko snuggled against the monk's arm as it purred. Miroku opened his eyes and looked down at the cute neko as it purred and looked at him. "Well, hello Kirara..." The monk said with a smile. "Sorry..." Came a voice from the dark. "Hm?" The monk asked as the girl sat down next to him opening her arms for the small neko to jump into. "Oh... Sango" He said with surprise. They sat in silence before Miroku spoke. "Is something the matter Sango?" He asked not looking at the girl. "Eh? The matter with me?" She asked with surprise giving herself a pointed finger. The monk nodded now looking at her with a smile. "Oh..." The taijiya added. "I'm fine..." She lied as she lost eye contact with the boy next to her. finding a comfortable sight of the fire again. Another awkward silence between them until Sango spoke again. "Miroku?" She asked looking at the ground blushing. "Yes?" He answered looking up at the girl. "Um... is there something wrong... ya'know...?" She said a bit shaken. "Hm? Sango..." He began but was cut off by Sango. "I mean... you seemed so overwhelmed by an emotion when you saw how InuYasha reacted to Kagome's injuries... and..." She said as she turned and looked at the young man next to her. "What exactly happened when you two left the hut? I mean, I understand how InuYasha gets and how he can't always control what he says and I'm afraid he might of said something to upset you and--" Miroku's turn to interrupt. "Sango..." He began, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. "Nothing InuYasha says will harm me... I agree he's a fool in speech but give the guy a break... remembering his past and how he dealt with everything... I don't think speech was that big of a deal." He said jokingly trying to cheer up the girl. Sango dug her face into he shoulder inhaling his manly scent. "Miroku..." She trailed off not being able to finish, she couldn't find the right words. She just sat there not knowing what action to take next. "I'm sorry about my actions earlier..." Miroku began as he made contact with her eyes. Sango looked up in surprise leaving her mouth a smidge open. "InuYasha and Kagome... they..." The monk began, giving the slayer a look of "Relief". Sango's eyes widen as she let out a small squeak of happiness. "You mean..." She asked smiling and still looking up at him. The monk nodded as he gently pushed her head back to his shoulder with his hand on the back of her head. "You have no idea how long I've waited for..." She said into his shoulder. He laughed causing his torso to vibrate against her resting head. She looked up wondering what the cause was. The monk had tears of laughter in his eyes as he held her close. The girl blinked in confusion as she tried to see what the monk's problem was, but the feel of his warmth rendered her motionless. The monk stopped his welcoming chuckle to finally explain himself. "I was angry because InuYasha and Kagome had come so far and so close, and then this break though with their relationship. Then InuYasha began talking about her leaving and that miffed me. I didn't understand why he would want her to leave when they've grown so close..." He continued as Sango nodded in agreement into his shoulder. "Their love is strange, but strong. I don't believe anything could penetrate that... Their love has no bounds... no limits... just the two of them... in love..." The monk poetically spoke looking up to the stars. "I'm glad..." He began as a tear fell from his eye down his cheek, splashing onto the girl's head. "That were... so much like them..."

~^.^~

The next day, the team rose early. The sun twinkled against the rolling hill in the far distance, as birds sung their joyous tune. InuYasha helped Kagome pack her things and help change her bandages. Her side did take a mighty blow. Nothing serious, just discomfort. Kagome slipped on a blue tank top the night before due to the heat from summer drawing near. She decided to leave her uniform shirt in her backpack because the youkai's claws had also torn it. As she placed it in the large yellow bag she then pulled out an ice pack, which she then proceeded to crack; releasing the chemicals to make it cold. "What the heck's that, Kagome?" InuYasha asked pointing at the pack. "A cold pack for my bruise." She answered placing it on her side then wrapping it on with and ace bandage. "There, that atta hold it." She said with a smile. "Ready?" The hanyou asked. "M-hm..." She answered. "Keh." InuYasha said as Kagome waited for him to turn around so she could get on his back, but before she could realize it; he had scooped her up into his arms, slid the yellow back pack's strap through his arm and swung it behind his shoulder. He began to sprint following Kirara and the others. Kagome blushed as the hanyou held her close. She looked up at the hanyou's face, which was facing forward above her watching where he was going. Kagome studied the hanyou's features: His neck which ran long with his Adam's apple under his chin, the strong connections from his jaw to his collar bone and his hair blowing in the wind. Kagome felt like a small child in his large arms as he gracefully ran against the wind.

~^.^~

The sun was in noon sky when the team finally came to a stop. Kirara let out a ferocious roar as she flew to the ground. InuYasha snuck in a kiss on Kagome forehead before setting her down on her feet. She giggled placing a hand over her mouth and blushed. "We're never gonna get to the village if we keep up this pace." The sleepy kitsune announced rubbing his eye with his small fist. "Stop your complaining Shippou... we'll make it..." Sango said leaping off the nekomata. "We should make it before the afternoon sun." The monk declared stomping his staff to the ground to prove a knowledgeable point, which reached no one as he slid off Kirara's back. "Anybody hungry?" Kagome asked taking the yellow bag from InuYasha. "Wadda'ya bring Kagome?" The small Kitsune asked as he leaped into the air in joy. "Some potato chips, ramen, cereal, and some Poky sticks..." She said as she set out the "buffet". "What'sa "Boky Stig" Kagome?" Shippou asked picking up the red box of candy. "A "poky" is candy chocolate." InuYasha said looking at Kagome. The girl nodded and then added. "It's candy I got from Tokyo that's a stick that's dipped in chocolate, it's good Shippou... try it..." Kagome smiled handing one of the sticks from the box to the child. The small kitsune sniffed at the candy and realizing that it smelled good took a bite and declared. "Mmmmm... It is good!" Shippou smiled looking up at Kagome. She then proceeded to hand out a stick for everyone.

After finishing his own poky stick, and four others. The hanyou looked a Kagome as she nibbled, chewed, and swallowed her chocolate treat. "Kagome?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Hm? What is it, InuYasha?" She asked closing the red box and putting it back into her bag. "Um..." The hanyou asked nervously as he poked his two pointing fingers together like a nervous child. "Could you make some ramen..." He said quietly. "Why so unease InuYasha... you know I love to make it for you." The girl said smiling. "Yeah... I know..." He said giving her a small smile.

After the hanyou had finished his meal in the time it takes to blink, they were on the road again. Kagome in InuYasha's arms, while the other ride on the nekomata's back. "There it is!" The monk called pointing toward the village with his Shakujo reached out before him. "Take us down Kirara!" Sango commanded the nekomata. The neko roared landing to the ground a while away from the village's entrance. InuYasha slid to a stop with the miko still secured in his arms, he softly set her down on her own two feet. She brushed her skirt down and fixed the creases. The hanyou handed her her weapon, but kept the yellow bag swung over his back. Kirara transformed back to her small neko form and Sango rested her Hiraikotsu against her back as they began their walk toward the village. "I guess will be a little late getting back to Kaede's hut..." Kagome said to herself. InuYasha over heard and added. "Pft... we'll still get a chance to visit the bath house." As he said this Kagome's eyes lit up and she gave the kind hanyou a big smile. He blushed rubbing the back of his head. "InuYasha?" Miroku asked out of the blue. "Huh?" The hanyou answered. "Look there" The monk commanded pointing again with his staff at the village. A young boy was running toward them panting and stumbled in his run. "Hm?" The hanyou stopped along with the others. "Houshi-sama!" The boy cried. "Hey... it's Haru-kun..." The monk said with a bit of surprise. "You know this brat?" The hanyou said as if addressing the child with respect. "Why-yes... he was my novice..." The monk said plainly. "What, your apprentice?" Sango asked scratching at her brow. "Houshi-sama!" The boy cried as he jumped and hugged the surprised monk. " Well... hello there Haru-kun..." The monk greeted as he patted the child's head. "Miroku... how can this child be your apprentice?" The taijiya asked as she leaned in with a hand covering her mouth and narrowed eyes to the monk. "Well, he's not exactly my appr-" He started. "Houshi-sama, I am ready and willing to begin training again!" The child said with a smile. "Ain't he a bit young, Miroku?" The hanyou questioned with narrow eyes. "What are you guys talking about?" The miko asked with hands on her hips. "Kagome... the child is at least five years old... usually a child to become a holy monk must at least be at more of a mature age..." The taijiya informed her. The girl stood staring at the child. Looking back at the monk then the boy, she then placed a finger to her chin and pondered. The girl jumped looking straight at the monk. "Yeah... hey Miroku this child is to young." She said with an informal finger in the air. The Monk sighed tilting his head and squinting his eyes. They all stared down at the smiling child except for the short kitsune who seemed to be shadowed by the youngster. An eerie silence fell over the bunch until the small boy began to pout and tears formed at the edge of his eyes. "Hm? What's wrong Haru?" Shippou asked looking up. "Houshi-sama's friends don't like Haru-kun." The small child cried. Suddenly the group stands under a purple haze of confusion. "I like you Haru-kun" The kitsune said with a smile. "Same here!" Kagome announced. "He's cute, isn't he?" The taijiya said with a blush and smile. "Keh..." The hanyou added. The boy smiled bouncing with delight. "Jeez..." The monk thought. "I'd swear he would have forgotten me by now..." The child began to tug on the bottom of Miroku's tendai, whimpering. " What is it Haru-kun?" The monk asked putting his hand on top of the child's head. "Atsuka-senpai is glad Houshi-sama has returned..." The boy said sticking his fist into his mouth to chew on. "Oh, is she?" The monk said giving his famous grin and evil chuckle. "Looks like this is gonna be more then a exorcism..." Kagome said to the girl next to her with narrow eyes. "Great..." The taijiya said sarcastically.

~^.^~

"Houshi-sama!" A young girl called from a hut door. "Aw, Atsuka..." The monk sighed smiling. The girl had dark chocolate locks that were tide back by a white ribbon at her shoulders. Her kimono was light pink with a darker pink obi on the back. Her skin was fare and glowing in the sun's raze. "Oh wow, she's like something out of a magazine." Kagome noted getting looks from the entire group of "What the hell is a magazine?" The girl hurried over to the monk wrapping her arms around him a pushing her face into his chest. "Houshi-sama, you have retuned!" She declared. "We'll finally be rid of the horrible youkai that's been terrorizing the village for weeks." She said crying and smiling into his tendai "Happy to be at your service Atsuka..." The monk said with a grin. "Ready your weapon Sango..." Kagome said with narrow eyes. "Right..." The taijiya answered.

"I'm glad you all made it safe, I hope your travel was a good one" A smiling elder man said as he exited the hut. "Houshi-sama... Glad to see you again" The man said as he took the monk's hand in his own. "Good to see you to Hiroshi-sama." The monk said smiling. "I'm guessing you need a place to stay, I'll be happy to have you stay in my own hut, but seeing you brought more people then I expected I'd suggest your party stay in the village inn which is just down the road." He said pointing down the dirt road. "Oh Houshi-sama! Don't leave me." The girl cried still leached onto him pleading. "Perhaps you can stay in our hut while your friends stay in the inn." She said giving Sango a glare. The taijiya was taken back a bit. "What's her problem?" She asked herself. "Yes... the youkai has been in this part of the village recently and I would be more then thankful if I had the wise and noble Miroku-sama watching over my young daughter-- and son." The elder man declared hugging Miroku as well. "I'd be honored." The monk managed to gasp out. A vein protruded from Sango's forehead as she clenched a fist to her side. "I'll show you the inn." Hiroshi-sama said as he led the rest of the group down the road.

Their room was small but held all four of them. On each side of the room were two futons laid on either side of the fire pit. Kagome settled her bag to the floor as she let out a sigh of relief. "The sun's setting already... this mission sure was delayed..." Kagome said, not trying to sound brattish but it came out that way. "Humph! Well if ya dun like'et-" The hanyou began but stopped himself. He looked up to the girl who had ignored him and now kneeled down from exhaustion. "What is it Kagome?" The hanyou asked with a bit of worry. The girl's eyes drooped and she seemed to fall asleep sitting up. "Hey! Kagome!" The aggravated hanyou barked. "Huh?" She said opening her eyes and looking over at the hanyou's sitting state. "InuYasha?" She asked drowsily. "Hm? You okay Kagome?" He asked more worried now at the spike of exhaustion and dehydration in her scent. "I don't know... The moment I got here I felt so--" But before she could finish she passed out falling forward smacking into the hard wooden flooring. "Kagome?" InuYasha called out reaching for his fallen comrade. "Oh no Kagome!" Sango called rushing to her side. InuYasha scooped her up into his arms as patted her cheek to wake her up. "Kagome! Kagome!" He called. He sat back a bit, now resting on his bottom as he cradled the girl. " She needs water." He said calmly but stern in that it was dyer. "Right!" Sango answered as she leapt up and ran outside. Shippou stood aside with worry in his eyes. "Kagome..." He said softly.

Sango returned with Miroku and the elder with a jug of water. She then proceeded to pour a small saki cup of water for Kagome. "Sorry I couldn't find a larger cup..." The elder man apologized. "Quite alright, this is fine..." Sango said as she leaned in to give Kagome a drink. InuYasha put out an arm stopping the girl. "InuYasha?" She said in panic. She looked up at the hanyou, whose eyes were shaded by his bangs. "I'll do it..." He said in a calm stern voice again. Without a word Sango handed him the cup and he carefully held the cup to the young girl's lips and tilting it slightly letting it drain into her mouth, only a little slipping out down her cheek. He lifted up her head to make it easier to swallow. "More..." He said handing Sango the small cup. "InuYasha?" Miroku said which caused the hanyou to look up. "She'll be alright..." He said with concern in his eyes. The hanyou stared up with eyes a wide and an open mouth as if he was going to say something. Miroku returned the look with a stern "calm the fuck down" look, which caused InuYasha to curl back drooping his head to his chest. "InuYasha..." Came a raspy voice from under him. "Kagome!" He said with gladness. "Hm... I must'ov fainted again..." She said opening her eyes and peering over at the hanyou before her. "Heh..." She chuckled then closing her eyes again she tasted the cool remains in her mouth from the water causing her small lips to smack as her tongue scrapped the roof of her mouth. "Here..." Sango said handing InuYasha the cup. "No... I'll do it..." Kagome said touching the cup catching the softness of the hanyou's hand. As soon as she touched it her hand fell again from weakness. InuYasha put his knee under her head lifting her up so he could give her more water. She drank it along with six more cups. Now she rested her head in the hanyou's lap, as the others headed outside to give her and her hanyou some space and also get some details on the terrorizing youkai. "It's been terrorizing our village for weeks... it can take on the form of a cat, human, and it's youkai form. Its eyes glow red and fangs as long as a man's leg." The group stared intently at the elder as they learned of their foe.

InuYasha gazed down at the sleeping girl in his lap. He gently stroked her cheek and brushed her bangs from her face. "Oh... Kagome... how do I keep letting this happen to you...?" His ears twitched as to see the whereabouts of his friends. He picked up the girl putting her into his lap letting her head rest on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his body. He turned his head to rest his cheek on her forehead. "Mm..." He heard the girl against him. "Thank you... InuYasha..." She said as she stirred a bit. "Kagome..." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Feel better, please..." He said to himself with worry. She felt wonderful pressed against him like this. Her scent swirled around him making him dizzy with delight. He slipped into a doze, but not realizing that there was no wall behind him leaned against nothing, softly falling against the floor cushioned by his mane. Now Kagome laid a top of her beautiful hanyou as they doze together.

~^.^~

"InuYasha watch out!" Came Miroku's voice from the trees. "Damn it! Where is he?" The hanyou roared whipping his head around. The youkai appeared slamming its scaly stomach into the hanyou, throwing him violently to a trunk. "InuYasha!" The monk called out for his fallen comrade. The snake youkai hissed at the monk as it began to corner him. "I guess will have to resort to my kazaana." The monk stressed beginning to untie the beads from around his wrist. "Incompetent fool!" The youkai snarled. "What?" Miroku questioned halting the ritual. "Naraku warned me of you pestilent monk!" The youkai hissed. "What, Naraku... Damn it!" The monk cursed tying the beads back around his wrist just as the damned poisonous insects came into view from over the trees. "InuYasha! He's allied with Naraku!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder to the hanyou who now was picking himself up off of the ground with his sword pivoted under his hand. "Sounds good..." He said with a gruff. The monk looked confused at the boy as he rose from his fall. "By all means explain, InuYasha!" He called to the hanyou. "Looks to me were just get'n even closer to that bastard Naraku every battle we fight!" He answered the perplexed monk's face. "We're get'n closer to him, that's why he has these youkai spread out trying to stop us... fucking coward... never gets his own hands dirty..." InuYasha smirked. The hanyou stood and making his way to the side of the monk called out to the youkai before him. "Yo!" He barked. The youkai lowered its head from its place some hundred yards from them. "Did he mention anything about me?" The hanyou smirked against its snake eyes resting the sword's fang against his shoulder. Hiss "He forgot to mention you, half-breed! Probably because your not of a threat to me." The snake snickered. "You'll regret saying that, you son of--" Suddenly the snake vanished in a quick crack of the air. "Where the fuck did he go?" The hanyou barked. "Outstanding agility..." Miroku said in astonishment. A bolt of lighting pierced the monk's senses as he turned behind them. Before he could call for his friend, InuYasha had already detected the annoyance. "Iv got you now hanyou!" The youkai screamed slithering toward InuYasha fast. "Your get'n on my last nerves fucker!" The hanyou roared raising his Tetsaiga above his body "Kaze no Kizu!" He roared smacking the ground with his sword in the wake of the youkai. The youkai screamed as its body shredded into bursts of blood and debris. "Stand back InuYasha!" Came Miroku's voice again. The hanyou leaped to the side out of the way. The monk swung an ofuda at the bits and pieces of youkai purifying its remains. Wiping sweat from his brow the monk sighed in relief. "That was easy..." He said with a smile. "Pft!" The hanyou gruffly voiced leaning against his sword. "Should we head back... the women might be getting worried." The monk said brushing dirt off his shoulder. "Eh..." The hanyou rolled his eyes.

Kagome lay spread out on the futon with a blanket on top her resting form. Shippou snuggled against her asleep, until he smelled the approaching comrades. "InuYasha's back!" He declared leaping into the air. "So is Miroku." Sango added turning to the door. The girl desperately wanted to fight, but she new she should stay behind and make sure Kagome was all right. "We're back." The hanyou announced entering the room. He stopped sniffing the air. "Kagome's all better?" He asked knowing that the exhausted spike had indeed left her and now her calm bobs of breath could be heard. His heart relaxed as he walked to her, sitting near her head and gently stroked her forehead with the back of his hand feeling her bangs tickle his palm. Sango leaned into Miroku as she placed a hand to her mouth to cover it. "Your right... Iv never seen InuYasha so affectionate with her... ---maybe..." She begin, but the monk new exactly what she meant even if it bothered him not to see what happens, but he so wanted them to finally be together, but he also didn't want to feel the wrath of the hanyou's rage or Sango's Hiraikotsu. Sango grabbed her weapon and scooped up Shippou as she waved a hand for Kirara to follow them. They shuffled out of the room leaving the two alone.

Soon Kagome awoke full of energy and life. "Oh wow..." She said sitting up. "I feel a new." She said looking at her hands. "Glad to hear it." Came a familiar voice behind her. "Hm?" She said as she turned behind her to see who it was. "InuYasha?" She said with a smile and then turning completely to give him a hug. He embraced her back, full of happiness of her healing. As she pulled away he wrapped an arm around her bringing her into his lap. He starred into her chocolate eyes as he smiled, She tilted her head causing her hair that was resting on her shoulder, gracefully fell tickling her upper arm. "You know why you became so weak when we came here?" The hanyou asked smiling. The girl shook her head signaling him to continue. "The monk said that the youkai attacking the village was feeding off of your aura because you are a miko. But since we vanquished it, you no longer have to worry about it draining you of your powers. We also learned he was an ally of Naraku's, even though he had no jewel shard on him... but we're get'n close, I can feel it" He said lifting her chin with his finger placing his thumb under her lip. She blushed as he leaned in and kissed softly on her lips. "I'm glad... your safe now." He whispered pulling away.


	5. First Kiss V

"InuYasha?" Kagome said looking at the ground noticing that her shoes were off. The hanyou leaned in at the question relaxing his lids toward the comforting girl. Kagome put her hand on top of his as she spoke. "I'm sorry I couldn't help... Something could of happened to you guys..." She said with a sigh. The hanyou chuckled into her hair as he responded. "Dun give yourself so much credit."

The girl looked up with a bit of anger. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked with gritted teeth.

"Miroku and I were just fine, we didn't even need Sango... she stayed behind to look after you." The hanyou said rubbing the back of his head. The girl turned her head away from him with a blush and angered eyes.

"Hey, Kagome?" He asked with a bit of worry and annoyance.

"Is that it, InuYasha... that I really am worthless except for tracking shards... am I not tough enough to fight in battles along with you guys?" She said now with eyes close.

"Hey! I didn't say that!" The hanyou protests with a bit of anger in his tone. "Alls I'm saying is that we were fine without you." He said trying to reassure her.

"Just to let you know, InuYasha. That sounds incredibly mean. Probably not to you, but it sure is to me..." She said crossing her arms to her breast.

"Kagome! I didn't mean to upset you!" He said ticked off.

"Well... you did!" She said with a gruff.

"I didn know you were gunna take it so hard! I'm SORRY!" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"You hurt my feelings when all I wanted to say is that I was worried for you." The girl said twitching her nose.

"Well, your worry was wasted cuz nothings gunna kill me!" He said leaning in placing a bent arm on his knee and taking his other hand and pointing to himself with his thumb.

"What about your fat ego?" The girl hissed beneath her breath

"What was that!!??" The hanyou roared.

Kagome rolls her eyes and crosses her arms once again.

"That's right... nothing can kill me!" The hanyou said with a smirk and a cloud of vain above his head.

"Oh really? Well then maybe I should just go home so you can really see what it's like to battle. ALL. BY. YOUR. SELF!!" The girl barked as she glared at him face to face. She then proceeded to rise off her futon and exit the hut, but suddenly her hand was grasped with a nail digging into her wrist. She didn't look back as she tried to pry her hand out of the holed. She struggled as she brought a foot, placed in front of her trying to move forward.

"Kagome..." She heard from behind her in a voice she could barely hear. She gave up in the struggle and loosened her pull. She looked over her shoulder at the curled hanyou with his bangs shading his eyes as a trickle of pink laced his cheeks. A tear slipped down to the indent separating his cheek from his nose. "Don't leave..." He whispered again taking his other hand and roughly wiping the tear with his Hinezumi sleeve.

"InuYasha?" Kagome softly issued from her mouth. She rarely sees the hanyou shed even a tear especially in his hanyou form. She knelt down and brushed his bangs from his eyes, which looked straight into hers, glazed with tears and sparkled in his amber orbs.

"Stay..." He uttered suddenly pulling her into him.

"Inu--Yasha..." She gently spoke into his neck.

"Kagome... don't let that fear become reality..." InuYasha said after awhile.

"Fear?" She asked herself.

"Don't let the nightmares come true... Please!" He squeezed her tightly to his form.

"InuYasha..." She softly whispered pulling back a bit to place a hand on his cheek catching a few new tears against her thumb. " Tell me... InuYasha... what is the fear?" She said trying to open him up.

"Kagome..." He began.

"Ever since... Well ever since the thought dawned on me... I've had these dreams that you'd leave me and I'd be all alone..."He said, tears flowing down his burnt red cheeks.

"Inu--Yasha..." Kagome spoke softly.

"What happened with us? One second "love" another "anger"... what pushed InuYasha to such a mood swing?" The girl thought to herself. She pressed her forehead against his hot forehead. "Is he sick?" She thought. "Then again... youkai don't get sick..." She gently nuzzled his nose with hers as she sighed on his lips. "InuYasha..." She said softly then letting out a lovely giggle continued. "I'd never leave you." She said smiling and tears beginning to fall down her own cheeks.

"Eh..." The hanyou let out, speechless. The girl leaned in pressing her lips to his as she sighed. When they pulled away InuYasha softly purred and rubbed his bangs against hers as he smiled wrapping his arms around her and pulling her head to the crook of his neck.

"Maybe... my nightmares will be at ease...?" He said smiling and inhaling her scent from her hair. Silence wrapped around the room until InuYasha broke it. "Kagome..." He started causing the girl to look up. "I'm sorry... for upsetting you..." He said closing his eyes.

"Oh-- InuYasha..." The girl inaugurated. "I know you weren't trying to..." She whispered with a smile.

"Forgive me?" The boy asked with a whiff of regret mixed with guilt and sullen tone. He then let the girl fall back a way and catching her between his wrists causing her to arch her back and look him straight in the eyes. He was smiling as the last salty drop clung to his chin then falling to splash on the fur of the Hinezumi and a partial on his rosary.

"InuYasha..." She whispered in a cooing tone. Leaning into him, wrapping her arms till her hands rested on his shoulder blades. She could feel the beads from the rosary dig into her head, but she didn't mind it at all as she squeezed him in her arms. "I forgive you..." She gently exhaled into his Hinezumi causing the hanyou's arms to rise, but before he could fully embrace her, he pulled the beads from between them, for they had begun to irritate his chest with Kagome's head digging into his collarbone. He hadn't meant the action in the way to look at it, but for more of a relief from the sticking pain. He did find himself staring at them. The shine from the doorway permeating from the sun glistened the purple glow to a pink pale hue. Kagome dug dipper into his chest, inhaling his scent, which impressed her with how well his odor has changed from the rugged forest to more civilized when he began to use soap that she had brought him from her time. "He must be bathing more lately..." She thought to herself.


	6. First Kiss VI

"Hiraikotsu!" The Taijiya bellowed as she hurled the giant boomerang towards the bore-youkai and its dark priestess master.

"Fools, you will hand over the shards of the Shikon no Tama!" The dark priestess Tokikemono, called out to the pack.

"InuYasha, that bore-youkai has two shards in its back hooves!" Kagome informed the hanyou besides her.

"Keh!" He called back raising his fang above his head, he roared out, "KAZE NO KUZI!"

The lightning sang through the waving grass splitting earth in its wake. The bore-youkai jumped in front from the blast to only block the next attack to the dark miko. The bore's screams died out as the shards fell from its form to the soft ground.

With a swift of a hand the shards flew back to the dark miko. "What a wonderful martyr..." The miko smiled clutching the shards into her fist. "No matter..." With a wave of her hand sporting black claws, came forth from the jug at her side a giant ogre, which earthshakingly appeared in front of the team.

"OGRE!" She called to her new pet. The beast turned to her as she flung the two shards to the giant, who caught them in its mouth. The beast permeated and suddenly charged the group with no time to think. The beast immediately went for the miko, Kagome, who had the almost full Shikon No Tama around her neck. The beast clamped its teeth around the fragile girl's form.

"Kagome!" The hanyou roared.

Fear struck, the girl fell limp between the Ogre's teeth.

InuYasha swung at the Ogre, missing it by an inch.

"Dammit, release HER!" He barked.

The dark miko laughed as the beast tightened its grip on the small girl. She winced and gasped as the tip of the fang pierced her flesh.

"KAGOME!" The hanyou roared. "BASTARD, get your grimy fangs off her!" The hanyou screamed as he clipped the Ogre's Achilles, causing the giant to trip and come crashing down. InuYasha fearlessly leaped on top the fallen orgre to reclaim his love.

"You worthless-- I'll show you!" Dark priestess Tokikemono cursed, raising her hands in the air. "Sutoppu!" She called out clapping her hands once.

"EH!" The hanyou grunted to a halt.

"I can't move!" The moushi announced grunting in attempt to move.

"Try as you might, but I hold the power over time!" The dark miko chuckled.

"Strange ability..." The Taijiya commented.

"Yes... nothing I have ever heard of... something so uncontrolled being... "Controlled?""

InuYasha's sword held beside him desperately trying to break free and slaughter the dark miko for hurting Kagome.

"Stop straining yourself half-breed, it's useless..." The dark miko stated as she moved to his side.

"You... SHIT!"

Suddenly a hand shot out taking the hanyou's jaw in it. "I'd silence myself if I were you, less something were to happen to this young girl." She said as she turned the hanyou's head to look down at the helpless girl.

"Now, then... the jewel!" The damned miko smirked bending down to Kagome.

"Oh no. INUYASHA! Don't let her take the shards!" Sango begged the hanyou.

The dark miko's eyebrows curled and her upper lip twitched as she raised her head to scour at the taijiya. "Restrain yourself, you'll only quicken the process of the spell until it stops your own lungs from working." She said returning her attention on the shards around the dead-like Kagome's neck. She reached down into the girl's uniform blouse, bringing the shards to the surface. She began to tug to snap off the chain, but a hand shot up grabbing the intruding wrist.

"NANI?" The dark miko gasped in astonishment. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Kagome tightened her grip on the priestess's wrist as her eye glowed pink.

"What are you doing?" The dark miko questioned.

"Those don't belong to you!" Kagome barked, burning the flesh of the dark miko's wrist with her touch.

The priestess jumped back summoning the collapsed Ogre's shards.

As they whizzed passed, Kagome's aura surrounded them instantly purifying them so as they returned to the dark miko, she screamed as they burned into her flesh. "NOO! NO!..." She screamed as she disintegrated.

The explosion of light temporarily blinded the group as it faded, dragging a piece of sky with it. The sky burst into another explosion. The wind picked up swirling around, forming a funnel. The sky had darkened into a purple hue. The trees rustled violently as the rip in the sky grew stronger dragging everything into it. The Taijiya regained her movement followed by the monk.

"InuYasha! Kagome!" They both called out in unison.

The screams of Kagome almost became muffled by the swirling winds. "InuYasha!" She screamed as her feet left the ground.

A rush of air ran through the hanyou's body as it dropped and he immediately swung behind him, grabbing the girl's hand.

Kagome screamed as the tunnel of debris and lightning, pulled her off her feet. The sudden grab at her hand caused a jolt to go up her spine, she stopped in mid-air; skirt blowing up as she saw her red ribbon from her kerchief around her shoulders loosen and fly off somewhere in front of her. She stressed to turn her head to see what had latched onto her so roughly.

"InuYasha!" She choked.

"Hold on Kagome!" The hanyou called to her. His muscles in his arm tightened in attempt to pull the small girl back to his body.

With all his strengths, the girl began to slip. First his shoulder went out causing him to wince, then his elbow; following his wrist, which made a loud crack as his feet began to hover off the ground.

"Kagome!" He cried. The girl had curled into a ball from the chill of the strong winds. It was useless; his arm was about to break. Latching onto his lower arm with his other hand he edged his way to the curled up girl.

"Kagome..." He spoke softly wrapping his body around hers. The two flew into the vortex as it suddenly went dead silent.

"Kagome!" Sango cried to the skies.

"What in Kami was that?" The moushi questioned.

Tears began to fill the small kitsune's eyes as the scent of Kagome lingered and then finally disappearing. "Ka- ka-gome-sama..." He sniffled as Kirara let out a sad filled meow.

***

Kagome's cheeks were drenched in tears, as they froze to them, stinging. InuYasha wrapped tightly around Kagome trying to warm her with his Hinezumi.

"Hang in there, Kagome..." He gently whispered into her hair, filling her scalp with warmth.

"What is going on?" The girl asked herself.

***

The winds leisurely began to die down as the couple could feel warmth drag them down. The breath from their lungs left them with jagged gasps. Kagome's stomach felt as if it was trying to escape her insides through esophagus. She clenched her eyes shut as she tried to breathe. InuYasha's arm fell limp at his side as they both felt the ground underneath their feet. He let out a sigh as his sight fought to see. He could feel the girl next to him slip from his grasp. "KAGOME!" He called out franticly. He reached fro her with no success.

Suddenly the feeling of being socked in the head numerous times brought the hanyou to his knees and finally faced down in the dirt.

~^.^~

"InuYasha?" Came a familiar voice from the darkness.

"Miroku... is that you?" He asked drowsily, licking his dry cracked lips.

"Don't move InuYasha, your arm is completely shattered". The moushi commanded.

Suddenly a wave of pain engulfed the hanyou causing him to convulse and unable to catch his own breath.

"Sango, hold him down!" The moushi instructed the Taijiya.

InuYasha could feel his good arm being pressed on by two small hands, and his legs being pressed down by a bottom. He could feel his youkai surface. He felt the dreaded ripples of power permeate from his body.

"Where is it?" He demanded. "Where's my Tetsaiga?" He convulsed again against the two bodies holding him down, he managed to shake away the one at his arm as he rose to knock off the being atop his thighs. He snarled as he felt his cheeks burn with his youkai marks and his nails elongating into the ground under him. "Where's Kagome?" He barked trying to hold back his rage.

"InuYasha, you must remain calm." The moushi's voice reaching to the hanyou's ears.

"HAND ME MY TETSAIGA!" The hanyou demanded. His spine stiffened and felt as if it was bulging out of his thick skin. His knuckles cracked as he raised them in front oh his chest. "What are you waiting for? Hand me my sword!" He snarled.

"InuYasha?" The woman asked.

The youkai sniffed the air trying to locate her. "Sango, where's Kagome? Where's my Tetsaiga?"

Still being unable to see and now about to shred his comrades, he became irritated immensely. "Answer my, DAMMIT!" He snarled.

Suddenly the strong stench of salt filled his sinuses, causing him to become even more annoyed. "Sango?" He barked, but it was the Moushi to answer him.

"InuYasha!" The Moushi stiffened lowering his head to his breast, a silence fell over the small group before InuYasha began to growl. "Kagome..." Miroku paused with a sniffle. He clenched his eyes shut as tears gushed from his eyes. He inhaled to speak with disturbance to leave a person motionless. Suddenly Sango embraced him which surprised him to let out what he was destined to say.

"KAGOME-SAMA IS DEAD!" He belted out leaving a choke and a gasp at the end. Now Sango's cries were loud and noticeable.

InuYasha was stunned. His eyes cleared giving back his sight as he gazed down at his red robed legs. With his mouth open in awe, his eyes blurred and became hot as he tried to think away out of the realization. "Kagome--" He thought.

The two before him, looked at him still awaiting his full reaction.

A low gurgle permeated from the hanyou's throat and soon a roar as his marks appeared and his eyes bled red and fangs drew blood from his tongue. He raised he head for a roar, but halted in his anguish at the sight before him. He let out a cough as his eyes and face cleared.

"Miroku?--- Sango?" He had the look of confusion when he first looked upon his friend's faces. They were holding each other. Sango's arms up with her hands resting on Miroku's shoulders and Miroku's hands on her hips as they sat and stared back at the hanyou.

InuYasha roughly rubbed his eyes. "What the fuck?" He questioned, studying his comrades faces. The woman before him was not his Sango, but more of an older version, with crow's feet ripping the corners of her eyes as a line, just recently began to form from her nostrils to the sides of her lips. Next to her wasn't the man that InuYasha saw as something of a brother, but an even older version of him.

"Miroku?" He asked. The Moushi nodded as the "Sango" wiped away her tears.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" She asked. The hanyou just sat there, staring at them.

"You're-not--" He began.

Suddenly a small boy ran into the room carrying a jar with his hand over the jar's lips. "Mama, mama Kagoji and me caught a butterfly." The boy announced proudly holding the jar up to her.

She smiled wiping one last tear from her eye and sniffling as she placed a hand on the small child's head. "Why is mama crying?" The boy asked turning his attention from the jar to his ochii-sama. She shook her head as she rubbed his scalp. "Mama is just reminiscing with an old friend, Tousueku..."

InuYasha's ears twisted as he focused on the child. "Ka... go... ji?... Ka-go... me." He whispered unheard by the others.

The two names were similar in that they both had "Ka" which meant "Beautiful" and "Go" which means "Giving", but they ended differently yet similar again. "Me" means, "Eye" and "Ji" means "Love".

"Beautiful giving of love..." InuYasha said aloud.

The two adults looked at him and then Sango turned her attention on the small boy again. "Tousueku... can you go get your sisters?"

The boy nodded and with a quick twist, ran through the hut's entrance flipping the bamboo cover into the air, and then coming back down with a sway trailing.

InuYasha sat in silence as Sango sniffled and Miroku comforted her.

. . .

The boy returned without the jug as his two sisters filed in after him, with the eldest holding the jug under her arm.

InuYasha looked away at their entering as if it were against the rules to look upon them.

Miroku stood, as the children stood in a line facing InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" The Moushi asked signaling him to look up. The monk placed his hands on the eldest daughter's shoulders as he smiled. "InuYasha, this is Kagoji"

InuYasha stared at the girl; in disbelief she was the kid of Sango and the monk.

His eyes caught the girl in discomfort and she looked away. Miroku then proceeded to the second oldest daughter who was about a foot shorter then the first girl.

"This is my baby girl Keiwan." The Moushi said causing the young girl to blush in embarrassment.

InuYasha's ear swiveled when he picked up on her sudden spike of embarrassment. The motion caused all the kids to take notice. Keiwan giggled as Kagoji gulped. The youngest of them all, ran over to the hanyou and took the ears into his hands.

Sango gasped and began to scold the child, but the look on the hanyou's face caught her attention. His eyes bulged out and his skin on his face seemed to tighten. The hanyou roughly pushed the boy away and stood, making his way out from the hut.

The boy, now on his bum on the ground began to cry as he put a hand to his tear filled eyes.

InuYasha stomped through the grounds peering down at the worthless dirt. His face scowled and his brows taking over his eye sight. His chest heaved as his nostrils flare.

Suddenly the strong scent of Sakura trees cleared the air and so the hanyou looked up. "Kagome loved Sakura flowers", he thought. His heart ached and his mind went numb as he spotted the source.

In a narrow passage covered in Sakura trees led to an opening with rocks placed in rows. The hanyou stood in silence as the Sakura scent was taken over by the stench of deteriorating flesh. "A burial ground?" He whispered with a tear down his cheek.

A wind blew through the hanyou, and he winced as if it had gone through his very soul. The scent of dirt was clear and the smell of its untouched body was presented to the hanyou. "The dirt that covers this land is old…"

"InuYasha?" A voice from behind him asked.

The hanyou turned his body, but not his face towards the Moushi "... Miroku." His said, almost unheard and blanketed by the strain in the hanyou's throat.

There stood the four rocks, some with moss growing on them, others with charms. Miroku stepped forward to one of the rocks; he bowed and said a prayer.

"Is this hers?" InuYasha asked.

"Ne... This would be the priestess, Lady Kaede..." The monk answered.

"Miroku... who are the others?"

Miroku proceeded to point to another. "This would be Sango's kid brother, Kohaku..." InuYasha looked down letting out a small "Oh"

Miroku then pointed to another rock. "This would be the priestess Lady Kikyou..." He said softly not allowing himself to look into the hanyou's eyes. "And this would be..." He trailed off dropping his pointed hand to his side.

The hanyou's hair stood up on his arms and his scalp began to tingle along with the points of his fingers. His face drew in a lush red causing his nose and cheeks to burn. A strange thumping began in his left brow as he could feel his heart beat along with it. His jaw tightened clenching his teeth down hard. His eyes grew sore and joints creaked with the deathly silence that had fallen over the two beings and the four graves. InuYasha walked over to the grave and fell to his knees in utter astonishment. "Dammit Kagome..." The hanyou cursed under his breath as his throat tightened and his lungs twisted.

.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The call of a beast's anguish

~v.v~

Kagome's leg twitched as she lay on top of a bed made of leaves. Her eyes shuddered as she tried to open them, but the sun's light half blinded her. Her scalp felt cold as she new wind was blowing into an open wound. She struggled to sit up but her body would not allow it. Suddenly a stirring came from her left in the bushes. She stressed to turn her head when he came into view. "InuYasha..." She said with relief. She missed the large fangs between his lips and the red blood in his eyes and turquoise pupils. Her vision was fuzzy but she could see the red and silver of her love. He did not speak but stomped behind her. She could not look up as he began to tend to her wounds. "InuYasha..." She said missing the wince of the hanyou. He began to dress her wound when she dozed off. "What... what happened to us...?" She thought to her self.

When she awoke in a daze the hanyou was gone, the warm afternoon air brushed against her bare skin. "Everything's gunna be alright..." She said to herself with a sigh. She sat up and looked around. She then realized where she was. "InuYasha's forest..." She said with a small smile. She stood and found her way to the old Goshinboku. She placed a hand on the mark where InuYasha had been pinned to some fifty'er so years ago. She noticed that the bark had been beaten and worn, and laced with claw marks. "Hm?" She said to herself. A low rumble began to permeate from behind her. She turned awkwardly to find her love, fists clenched and dripping with his blood. His eyes shaded by his hair, but his fangs were baring full view. Kagome took a step back in horror as the grass beside him caught the large blood droplets. "InuYasha?" She whimpered. The sound caused the hanyou to wince again as his mouth began to open. "KAGOME!" He called out viciously with a screaming eerie tone. Spurring blood and spit from his mouth. He looked monstrous to the small girl causing her to quiver. "KAGOME... WHAT COULD YOU BE POSSIBLY THINKING... STANDING UP IN YOUR STATE OF CONDITION!" He demanded. He smirked as he raised his head revealing his blood shot eyes. His back cracked as he took a pouncing stance. "You think I'm gunna let you get killed again." He snarled. Kagome gasped taking a step back against the tree.

"I waited for you... for twenty-two years!" He roared then spitting the blood from his mouth. "Like Hell I'll let you leave me, not after the promise you made me!"

Suddenly his eyes drooped and his face went limp, he slumped and fell to the ground. It seemed he had been in a recent battle.

Kagome refused to take her eyes off of him. "What should I do... it seems that I'm somewhere I should not be..." Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to seek out comfort, but all she found was the hanyou before her. She slowly made her way towards the unconscious hanyou. She bent down, resting on her feet and gently stroked his mane, which was full of blood, twigs, and mud.

"InuYasha... What happened to you?"

. . .

Kagome was able to drag the hanyou so that they could both rest upon the old sacred tree. The branches overhead rocked and creaked as the wind ran through them. The purple on the hanyou's cheeks had not yet reseeded and in his sleep he dragged in ragged breaths and sighs.

"InuYasha..." The girl said softly.

The hanyou winced and stirred in his sleep. The girl held her breath in fear that she had awoke him.

His eye lashes twitched as white shown through.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called to the boy.

InuYasha lay there, motionless.

"InuYasha?" The girl called again quivering.

"Kagome..." The hanyou said emotionless.

"Yes..." The girl answered whispering.

"Kagome..." The beast said in a cruel raspy voice. "Why did you leave me?"

The boy began to heave and his hair stood up as he dug his nails into the ground.

His eyes tighten as tears fell from them. "I didn't mean what I said!"

"Uh-... InuYasha?" The girl said cowering.

"Why did you leave me, Kagome? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" The hanyou demanded to know as he stood before her quivering form.

"InuYasha?..."

"STOP SAYING MY NAME... YOU SHOULDN'T!" The "Youkai" roared as he violently took a swipe at the girl.

Kagome dodged it barely, falling harshly to the ground.

"InuYasha?" She asked looking up.

"Kagome, wouldn't leave me... Kagome wouldn't want me... Kagome loves me... Kagome wants to kill me..." The youkai stated as he insanely swayed with a grin on his face and tears falling from his eyes.

To be continued...


	7. First Kiss VII

"Why did you leave me, Kagome? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" The hanyou demanded to know as he stood before her quivering form.

"InuYasha?..."

"STOP SAYING MY NAME... YOU SHOULDN'T!" The "Youkai" roared as he violently took a swipe at the girl.

Kagome dodged it barely, falling harshly to the ground.

"InuYasha?" She asked looking up.

"Kagome, wouldn't leave me... Kagome wouldn't want me... Kagome loves me... Kagome wants to kill me..." The youkai stated as he insanely swayed with a grin on his face and tears falling from his eyes.

"What's going on?" Kagome thought to herself.

The hanyou shook his head and had a look of disgust on his face. "InuYasha… Killing, Kagome wouldn't like me doing that… why did you come back, wench?"

Kagome softly shook her head in confusion to the question.

"Why would you care for me? I'm just a worthless half-breed… no acceptance from either sides of the worlds…

FUCKERS!"

The hanyou looked down at his claws and the blood beneath them. He cracked his fingers and elongated his nails. "Heh! I dun need'em!" The beast cursed striking down on the girl, but the miko tried to get out of the way, only to be knocked against the tree.

She screamed as her body came in contact with the Goshinboku.

The youkai roughly took her by the throat and pushed her up against the tree leaving his claws almost piercing her neck.

Kagome gasped and wriggled under his hold.

The youkai stared into the girl's eyes, almost as if he had come back to his normal state.

"Kagome… " He called in his old tone, which caused Kagome to look into his eyes. The youkai suddenly laid his head against her bosom as if he was trying to hear her heartbeat. He removed his hand from her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He breathed gently in her scent and then let out a sigh.

Tears ran down his cheeks onto the miko's thighs.

She placed a hand on top of his head in comfort.

They stood there in silence for sometime, in complete harmony and bliss, until the youkai beneath the girl began to shake as a low gurgle came from his throat.

The hanyou began to let out roars and tightening his grip around the miko. The beast seemed to be battling with himself for dominance over the two sides of the demon-dog.

"Kagome… Run." He said in a raspy tone of his normal voice.

She didn't budge.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he pried himself from the girl, jumping back with his hands over his head as he violently thrashed around.

"InuYasha?" The girl hesitantly asked.

"GO!" He barked back. "Leave, Ka-go-me!"

The girl began to cry as she turned and slowly began running for her life.

The hanyou stopped and looked up heaving raspy breaths, his eyes a glow with red. "Where do you think your going, wench?" As he cracked his fingers and extended his claws.

~^.^~

InuYasha walked across a bare strip of land, straining to figure out what could have happened.

"Do I have amnesia? How could I forget twenty sum years of my life?" He asked aloud.

He tried to think, but the image of Kagome kept appearing in his mind.

"Something doesn't feel right… Kagome? Are you really gone?"

The hanyou looked up through the trees overhead. "But… it still feels like you're here. Your scent still lingers and seems to be getting stronger.

Suddenly a scream broke through the air and reached the hanyou's ears.

"Kagome?"

InuYasha leaped into the air and took off towards the distress call.

Kagome gasped for air as she came to another opening. The wind blew over the tall grass causing it to dance with it. Kagome began to shake as she turned around hoping to see nothing but trees, but she saw what she expected to see. The hanyou leaped into view and began to stomp towards her.

"InuYasha…" The miko said quivering.

The youkai growled as he came closer to the girl.

"InuYasha! I know its you in there, please fight it!"

The youkai roared as he leaped to attack.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, SIT!" The girl commanded.

The forest went dead silent. Nothing could be heard, not even the sound of the hanyou crashing into the ground.

From her covered face, Kagome carefully peered through her arms. InuYasha had turned completely around to face the being, covering the sight of it for Kagome.

"What are you?" The voice of InuYasha in his normal voice came to Kagome's ears as if he was farther away then he truly was.

"There's no use, you dumb-shit, I'm in command!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You can't make me go back! Get out of my head!" The youkai demanded, clenching his head in his hands as he shook.

Kagome shook also; as she leaned against the tree, still enable to see what InuYasha was looking at. "InuYasha… what's going on- what's happening?"

InuYasha turned his head around to look at the girl. His pupils were turquoise and his eyes bled red. "Kagome…" He beckoned softly. His lips dry and cracked as he asked. "Which one do you love?"

Kagome shook her head, she didn't understand. "InuYasha… what do you mean "Which one?""

Her eyes went hazy and she could hear her name being called, but the lips from the hanyou ahead of her weren't moving. "InuYasha?"

The girl stepped aside to see what InuYasha had been looking at.

There, stood her hanyou, arm bandaged, but his clothes were in on piece,

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha focused on the girl. "Ka-gome?"

The youkai stepped in front of the miko as he growled at the hanyou. "You can't have her!" He barked.

"Get away from her!" The hanyou demanded.

InuYasha's mind went fuzzy. "How's Kagome here… Kagome's dead… but she's right in front of me… DAMMIT! What's going on? Who's this fucker who looks like me?"

"I'm not insane…" Came the voice of the youkai, now heaving breaths. Tears began to fall from the beast's eyes. "I'm not…" As he turned to the girl, "Please… don't leave me…"

Kagome's heart swelled as her eyes began to fill with tears. "InuYasha?" She called as she stepped forward.

The youkai turned to her and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same for him.

"Don't go with him…" The youkai quietly said.

The girl looked up to the now kind face of the youkai

"Why?" She asked softly

"He's the one who said "It"… Not me…"

"Nani?"

"Kagome it's not my fault…"

"InuYasha?..."

"KAGOME!" The hanyou called.

"You're STILL HERE!?" The youkai barked still holding the girl.

"What do I do…"

"Am I… to choose?"

"Which one to love… the one to take…"

"Is this all a test? The test for me to choose."

"This isn't fair!"

"I choose both!"

"It doesn't matter which side I am to choose… I LOVE BOTH!"

Suddenly Kagome pushed away from the youkai. "Why?"

"Why what?" The youkai said a bit aggravated.

"Why must I choose?" She demanded.

"Kagome…" Whispered the hanyou from across the field.

"I'm not some rag doll that you can tug at from either side!"

Tears burst from her eyes and she began to sob uncontrollably. "Why… why must I choose…" She heaved in a jagged breath. "I can't… I won't"

"Damn you InuYasha… how dare you think that of me… something like-!..."

"Like what?" The youkai barked, taking Kagome back a bit.

The girl regained her stance and stared down the youkai. "Like you own me!"

The two demon-dogs froze. The youkai's eyes cleared and he transformed back to his normal state. "You…" He said softly.

The girl turned around and embraced the Goshinkbo. "I WAN'T MY INUYASHA BACK!" She begged and sobbed.

The two hanyous stared at her in shock.

Her back heaved as she clung to the tree. "My InuYasha… where are you?... Why can't you be here… Save me…"

"Kagome… no…" The hanyou from across the field beckoned.

"Kagome…" The hanyou from in front of her called.

InuYasha wanted so badly to leap to her and embrace her, but he didn't want any of this to be true. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit…" The hanyou repeated in his mind.

The two hanyous stood their ground as the sun began to set and Kagome had finally tired herself out and had fallen asleep…

"Why haven't you left yet…" The youkai growled looking over his shoulder.

"There will be no leaving until I know what the Hell is going on…"

The cool afternoon air blew over them and their manes blew along with it, you could hear the wind whistle through the branches and the sky drew in a dark blue from the sun resting behind the mountains.

"You're not like the others, are you? " The youkai finally said.

"Nani?"

"Usually the others… who look like me try to at least drive me to kill myself… heh… Your not very good at it…" The youkai chuckled.

"Shut up…"

The youkai's face went dark as he bit his lip, drawing blood.

"I'm not an figment of your imagination…" The hanyou finally said after a long silence.

"Hm…?"

"And what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What was that?" The angered youkai snarled at the hanyou.

"You heard me… are you some kind of lunatic…"

"I'm not gunna answer that… Ya'know its crazy to be talking to nothing…"

"In yet you're still tying to strike up a conversation… I guess I'm either that charming or that insane…"

"YOU. ARE. NOT. ME!" The youkai screamed.

"Oh, my mistake I only just look like your identical twin."

"Fuck off shit-face! You better leave… or there will be …"

"Be what?"

"You… scattered across this opening."

"Heh… I'd like to see you try it…"

"Fucking ass-face…"

The hanyou turned his full body towards the youkai and snarled bearing full fang.

"I'm taking her…" The hanyou threatened.

"You do and I'll kill you!" The youkai barked as his nails elongated and his cheeks burned with the purple scars.

The hanyou dragged his foot across the dirt and cracked his neck. "Try it!"

The youkia lunged at the hanyou slicing at the air. The hanyou dodged it leaping to the side as he took a kick at the youkai's stomach. The youkai flew forward landing on his hands and did a back flip landing on his feet. The hanyou stepped forward and surged toward the youkai digging his nails into his neck. InuYasha gasped with the look of surprise on his face. "You're… you're real?"

"Yeah… what did you expect?"

Blood ran down the hanyou's fingers. "My blood…"

"Shut up!" The youkai said in a low annoyed voice.

The hanyou pulled his fingers out of the youkai's neck and jumped backwards.

"Tell me… how long has it been since you were pinned to that tree?"

"What?"

"How long?"

"You are most defiantly not like the others…"

"Shut up and tell me!"

"Last time I checked… something around seventy years…" The youkai said with a grin.

"Seventy years? Are you fucking with me?"

They stood in silence…

"Now I get it… pft! I'M IN THE FUCKING FUTURE! FAN-FREAK'N TASTIC! I didn't want to believe it… but seeing Miroku and Sango like that…"

"Miroku…?" The youkai said softly.

"Yeah- They seemed to enjoy my company… fer once…"

The youkai's heart shattered. He had forgotten his friends. "I am… truly lost…"

"Hm?"

"What are they like… are they still the same…?"

"Oh fuck yeah… married actually…"

"I didn't know that… I mean I expected that much… do they?"

"Three… They even named one after Kagome…"

The youkai looked down at the dirt and began to laugh.

"I'd like to see them…"

"Why don't you…?" The hanyou answered whipping the blood off his claws.

"Are you fucking kidding me… do you know how many times I've tried to kill them?"

"Like they care! If you add it up, I'd bet you've saved their lives more then you've tried taking them."

"It's not that easy! I haven't seen them in more than twenty years!"

The two stared at the ground. "What should we do about her…" The hanyou asked looking over to Kagome.

"Take her…"

"What?"

"You're the only one that can save her now…"

"What about you…?" The hanyou asked.

"It's too late… take her!" He responded as a low gurgle permeated from his throat.

"What the fuck?" The Hanyou said stepping back a bit.

"You moron! What are you waiting for… TAKE HER!"

"That aura… You have a Shikon no Tama shard…"

"Not exactly… more of a replica… I took it off of Naraku's cold body and decided to use it for myself."

"You're mad! That things poisoned…"

"You don't understand… the power I can achieve…"

"Yeah and that power is probably going to kill you!"

The youkai stepped forward and a wave of power blew beneath him towards the hanyou almost knocking him off his feet.

"This guys insane! One minute he seems okay the next he's going ape and trying to kill everything!"

The youkai's back cracked as he arched backwards and threw back his head for a roar.

"Holy Shit!" The hanyou yelled.

"LEAVE!"

The hanyou leaped forward away from the youkai and snatched the sleeping girl into his arms and ran for the hills.

The youkia screamed as his flesh began to bubble and his mouth was open wide as his fangs and claws elongated and his mane blew upward. His aura appeared around him and encircled him. The black false shard in his neck glowed and surged through his body. "KA-GO-ME!" He screamed to the Heavens.

The hanyou leaped from tree to tree away from the imploding youkai behind them. Kagome was sound asleep and her face was still wet from her tears. "The one time I need her to not have to fall on me she's asleep in my arms."

"Kagome?" The hanyou called, but she would not awake.

"Dammit!"

Suddenly the youkai appeared and lunged at the hanyou knocking him out of the tree and face planting the ground, still holding the girl.

The youkai landed on a tree branch overhead the fallen couple. His hair was wild and he heaved in breaths and his fangs dripped saliva and his eyes bled red. His pupils could not be seen and he roared flinging spit forward.

"Kagome you need to wake up!" The hanyou called to the lifeless girl.

"She's not asleep... her breathing is abnormal… Kagome!" He called again shaking her.

The youkai leaped forward preparing to crash down onto the couple.

"KAGOME!" The hanyou screamed as he shielded her.

Her name echoed in her head. All she could see was light. The place was warm and had a pink tint to it. "InuYasha?..." She whispered.

"Lady Kagome?" Came forth from the light, but it was not a man's voice but an elderly woman's.

"Kaede?" Kagome asked into the nothing abyss.

"Yes…" Answered the elder woman.

"What am I doing here?" The young miko asked.

"Lady Kagome, I need your help with something… its about my elder sister."

The youkai came down on the two creating a wave of power rippling through the ground. The hanyou screamed as he was pushed into the ground. The girl beneath him seemed on fazed and unharmed. "Kagome?" The hanyou asked surprised.

The youkai jumped back cracking his fingers and licking his lips. "Ready to die?" He called.

The hanyou brushed off earth from his hair and shoulders as he stood with the girl in his arms. "No thanks, I'm not interested." He called back with a smirk.

The youkai straightened out his footing as he growled. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he prepared to lunge forward.

Suddenly as the youkai leaped into the air for another attack, he was shot back by a force of pink power. He screamed as he hit a tree.

The hanyou gasped and looked down at the girl, whose eyes were glowing pink and her arm extended outward in front of her.

"Take me to Kikyou's body…"

~^.^~

Sango was in the garden with Keiwan while Miroku was tending to the chickens with Tousueku. The sun had risen again and was high in the sky when Sango looked up from her work. In the distance she could see two beings walking with each other.

"Miroku…" The taijya said to her husband.

The moushi looked up and as the beings came closer he could make out the silver haired, red Hinezumi hanyou and the small raven-haired girl in a uniform.

"Sango…" The moushi said as he stood.

The girl stood with a fist to her heart as she gazed in disbelief.

"Kagome…" She whispered.

To Be Continued…


	8. First Kiss VIII

The girl stood with a fist to her heart as she gazed in disbelief.

"Kagome…" She whispered.

The taijiya dropped the basket she was holding and ran toward her dear sister, tripping only once on the dirt road in her geta sandals. She held out her arms as she drew near to the two. She embraced the girl lifting her up off the ground. The two giggled like two schoolgirls as Sango sat Kagome back down. The girl looked deep into the miko's eyes and studied her. "Jeez Kagome… make me look bad, why dontcha… you still look like a teenager!"

The two girls stood in silence; Kagome with a frown and Sango with knitted eyebrows. Soon they began to chuckle under their breaths and soon erupted into laughter. Sango embraced Kagome again and they both giggled.

"I don't know how he does it, but InuYasha always seems to be able to bring you home." She said with a smile. "I wouldn't believe that you were gone… and it's really you!"

Sango after letting go of the girl turned to InuYasha. She placed a hand on his shoulder and reached up to leave a kiss on his cheek. "Domo arigato, InuYasha…" The girl said as a tear fell down her cheek dipping into the crease of her smile.

The moushi had made his way toward the group along with Tousueku clinging to his kosode.

"Welcome back, InuYasha." He said smiling. "Kagome…" He said bowing. "It is good to see you that you are well."

"Mama- Kagome-sama is not dead?" Tousueku asked tugging on his mother's Kimono.

"No, Tousueku… Lord InuYasha has brought her back…"

The boy tucked himself behind his mother and looked up at the "dead-risen" woman before him.

InuYasha new it was not safe for much longer to be standing out in the opening with his youkai about, but he didn't want to ruin the reunion.

The moushi noticed his friend's distress on his face. "InuYasha, is something the matter?"

"Yeah… were not alone…"

"Hm… what do you mean?" Miroku asked.

As the girl's chitchatted, InuYasha took Miroku away so that Sango would not be frightened.

"Miroku… I'm not InuYasha… exactly…"

The moushi raised a brow and stared at the hanyou. "I don't think I understand, InuYasha?"

"The hanyou you know from more than twenty years ago stands before you… but the InuYasha that has attacked you in the past is after Kagome…"

"So… what you are saying is that… you have changed InuYasha?"

"No- I mean there's two of me!"

Moushi raised both brows and itched at his scalp…" How?"

He asked.

"I don't know fer sure but I'm pretty positive that me-" The hanyou said pointing at his face. "-Was flung into the future by a sky eating youkai." He finished making a chomping motion with his mouth.

"InuYasha…?" The moushi asked.

The hanyou's ears stuck up and he immediately put a hand in front of the moushi's mouth. He looked up twitching his one ear. "Shit…"

"Miroku, get the women and children and go to Kaede's village!" He commanded the ex-monk.

Miroku immediately nodded and picked up the small boy and grabbed his wife's hand. "Kagome follow me and help retrieve the children."

Kagome blinked and looked over at the hanyou, whose mane blew in the breeze and his chest inflated as he took in a deep breath. Kagome understood what was coming and followed Miroku and grabbed the two girl's hands and headed for Kaede's village.

The hanyou stood straight as his eyes scanned the forest. He looked back quickly to see the group completely gone and their scent lingering. "Good…" Suddenly he turned back toward the forest as the screaming youkai lunged at him, taking him down. "Dammit!" The hanyou cursed meeting the dirt and smashing into it.

The youkai landed on his feet as he heaved in breaths. His eyes were black and his muscles bubbled under his skin. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"You're not getting her!" The hanyou called back wiping blood from his mouth.

The youkai leaped into the air and came crashing down on the hanyou pushing him even dipper into the soil and pushing him back, dragging in the dirt.

The hanyou screamed as his ribs broke.

"Give her to me…" The youkai barked as they came to a stop.

"You can't have her! Not in this state!" The hanyou roared pushing the youkai off his body.

The youkai rolled on the ground and immediately regained his footing. He snarled at the hanyou as his mane stuck up.

"Where is she?" He asked as though he were to cry.

The hanyou took notice in the youkai's tone and for a moment saw the weak hearted hanyou from twenty years ago.

Suddenly the youkai punched the hanyou out flinging him back some thirty-feet.

The hanyou grunted as he slammed into the garden. Sango's vegetation flew and was buried beneath the dirt. The hanyou sat up flinging grass off his arm as he sensed the youkai's next attack.

The youkai slammed down on the hanyou's body; knees bent, back on his heel and his arms swung out behind him with the elbows bent downward. He roared into the hanyou's face flinging spit in his wake. "Tell me!"

"PIPE DOWN!" The hanyou commanded.

"WHY CAN'T I SENSE HER ANYMORE?" The youkai screamed.

"Hm?" The hanyou said, ears swiveling around. "He's right… I can't sense her- not even smell a bit of her…"

"What have you done to her?" The youkai demanded. "What have you done with Ka-go-me?"

Tousueko cried on his mother's lap for his left behind trinkets. Sango hushed him gently and rocked back and forth carefully.

Miroku was standing arm around each daughter. Kagome's back was facing against them.

"Kagome?" Ask Sango gently.

The ex-moushi put out a hand in front of her to silence her. "She needs complete silence Sango…"

"Is she doing what I am thinking she is doing?" The taijiya whispered.

"I am certain—" The moushi nodded.

Kagome's eyes were bright pink as her eyes fixated at the opening that had exited away from the battle. Her hair waved in no wind and her mouth was small and strained.

"Kagome… you better be okay…" The hanyou thought. InuYasha looked up at the youkai with his nails elongated. "Al'right you son of a bitch!" The hanyou roared knocking the youkai off his body. "Play times over…" The hanyou said wiping his mouth of blood. He then proceeded to tilt his head to crack either side of his neck. "Come and get it!"

The youkai rushed the hanyou with full force meeting the hands of the hanyou, who was pushing back with the same force as they fell into a face-off.

"I will not rely on my youkai blood to stop you." The hanyou said.

"Is that right… well, you'll need more than that to kill me!" The youkai answered.

The youkai screamed into the hanyou's face as he began to break the joining.

InuYasha was pushed back a bit and his feet dragged in the dirt. "Kagome…" He thought gently. "I won't let you die!" He yelled pushing back even harder.

The youkai strained and his feet began to drag. In attempt to regain back control he dug his long nails into the hanyou's knuckles.

InuYasha winced, but just pushed even harder.

The youkai had moved some inches and to get some stance he placed a foot behind him to stay up.

The hanyou's teeth grew large and his claws elongated as a low gurgle came from his throat. A grin fell upon his lips as he could see the struggle in the youkai's eyes. "Heh…" The hanyou said as ground beneath him cracked underneath his feet and a blast blew the youkai back as InuYasha thrust his arms forward.

The youkai was hurled through the air, and the power of the blast caused his head to whiplash knocking him out. He came crashing into the dirt with a thud; leaving the hanyou in lines of pants and gasps.

The hanyou's body slumped and his arms drooped. For him the power of the blast, which he had no idea of where it came from, had shattered both his arms.

He thought maybe the blast might of broken the youkai's neck, but he wasn't sure.

Kagome's eyes went pale as they strained to stay open, but it had been so long since she had had a quenching blink.

Miroku stood close by, watching, waiting for her next move.

Suddenly Kagome fell to her knees in the dirt.

"Kagome!" The ex-moushi called out.

InuYasha's ears swiveled behind him and his nose fell as if at had been opened, when the scent of Kagome came rushing in. "Kagome?"

From ahead, the crashed youkai had made an indent in the ground. His body was covered with rocks and dirt.

Suddenly InuYasha's ears swiveled to the front of him as a rock tumbled down and an arm reached up. "Fuck!" The hanyou cursed.

From the debris emerged the youkai, skin bubbling and muscles pulsating. His eyes dripped black and his fangs took over his lips. His claws were as long as his fingers and they curved in a little like an anaconda's teeth.

His mouth dripped saliva and he heaved in breaths. He raised a hand and like the sound of a sword on sword, brushed his claws together of the middle and pointing finger, showing how sharp they were.

"Shit…" The hanyou cursed. "What now?"

"Kagome… I'm coming for you…" The youkai said, as he made ready to leap into the air.

But in his attempt to go after the now noticeable girl, InuYasha stepped in front of him with defense. He used his armless body to guard off the youkai's attempt to get at Kagome.

"Don't even think about it…" The hanyou said as the youkai roared.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Asked Sango still holding her son.

Kagome lay near by with Miroku tending to her.

The monk had certainly changed, no attempts at fondling Kagome, even in her current state.

"Kagome?... Kagome?" The moushi said shaking her, but the girl would not wake.

Kagome was somewhere else. Again she was in the warm light place where she conversed with Kaede.

"Child, you must go to InuYasha. His arms are useless and only you can help him."

"What? What happened to InuYasha?" The girl asked.

"He is fighting the Inu-Youkai, and loosing. You must go and show him how I showed you in ending all this."

"Yes… but what if he doesn't believe me, and won't let me?"

"The hanyou may be stubborn but he loves you… it is up to you…"

"Thank you Kaede… Thank you for protecting us for that long…"

"Ne, child it was all you…"

InuYasha gritted his teeth as he pushed back the youkai.

"Let me see her!" The youkai said wildly.

"Not a chance!" The hanyou replied.

The youkai leaped back with his hands at his side. He began to chuckle as he looked up at InuYasha. "Get out of my way…"

"NO!" The hanyou roared.

The youkai's grin turned into a frown, as he made ready for his attack.

"What ever he throws at me… I'll know how to defend it." The hanyou said to himself.

"Fool…" The youkai said raising his head. "DIE!"

The youkai rubbed his hands together and a burst of fire spewed forth. He drew in a large breath sucking in the flame. "Doukoku kaji!" The youkai called out exhaling the flame a hundred times bigger across the field, almost scorching the hanyou.

InuYasha leaped just as the fire was about to burn him alive. "What the hell?" He called as he landed.

The youkai swung another burst of flames at the hanyou nicking his arm.

"Fuck! My fire rat doesn't protect against this flame" The hanyou called out at his scorched arm. "What is that?" He called out.

"Another feature I obtained from Naraku!" The youkai answered spewing another burst at the hanyou.

The hanyou leaped trying to dodge it, but the youkai quickly spewed another and it came crashing on top of the hanyou.

Everything went silent, only the sound of the ground engulfed in flames.

The youkai chuckled beneath his breath, as he smelled the stench of burning flesh.

"InuYasha!" A voice called out from the flames.

The youkai stopped and jerked his head forward and then he let out a gasp as the silhouette of a woman appeared in the burning wall.

"Kagome!... NO!" He called out thinking she was burning as well.

He leaped swinging his claws to blow away the flames. At first he could not locate his love.

"Kagome!" He called

As the flames subsided it seemed that his beloved had burned to ashes.

But there standing with her arms out wide and the hanyou behind her in complete astonishment, was the miko glowing bright pink unscathed by the fire.

Kagome turned her head towards the hanyou behind her and commanded. "InuYasha! Give me your soul!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He asked, eyes a wide.

She turned and came closer to him. He stepped back in fear of what she meant.

The girl reached toward him putting her hand to his chest. "InuYasha… I need you to agree that you give me permission to "burrow" your soul." The girl said in a kind soft voice.

"No way!" The hanyou said.

"InuYasha! Trust me!" The girl commanded.

The hanyou stood straight and his mane stuck up on the back of his neck. "Kagome… I-"

"What is this?" The youkai asked with a stern tone.

"Kagome… I give you permission!" The hanyou said looking her in the eyes.

"Good" She said as she reached through the hinezumi and through his skin.

The hanyou turned white as he saw the hand enter his body. "HOLY FUCK!"

Kagome blushed as she felt around for his soul. "Ah jeez… Kaede didn't say it would be this hard to find it." She thought.

Suddenly the hanyou's eyes engulfed his face as Kagome made contact with his soul. "Got it!" She announced, pulled it out carefully along with a string still connected to InuYasha.

The miko then proceeded to reach into herself and found her soul quite quickly, only taking out a small piece.

As soon as InuYasha regained his face he looked down at the two souls. "Is that… Is that Kikyou's piece?"

"M-hm…" Kagome answered.

Suddenly a gust of wind bombarded them and swirled around them. Orbs of light floated downward as the pink presence surrounded them.

"Kikyou…" The hanyou quietly said.

"M-hm…" The girl said reaching up to pluck the rest of the dead miko's soul.

"InuYasha…" The warm voice of Kikyou came forth.

"Kikyou"

"Its good to see you" She said in a sleepy voice. "Kagome… I understand why you are here…"

"So, you're willing to help?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Of course… it was wrong of me to take you soul when you died so long ago." The miko said in a gracious tone.

"Good!" The girl said.

Kagome then proceeded to piece the two pieced together so that they became whole.

"Kagome… what's happening?" The hanyou asked.

But it was Kikyou to answer. "InuYasha… After Kagome died twenty years ago, I was still bitter from the way I had to depart. With my abilities I was able to obtain Kagome's soul. I was planning on using it to come back to you, but after I had seen the love that it held for you… I knew I was not meant to come back… Not to make your heart break even more. My bitterness vanished and I was able to care for the soul. I was afraid that you would try to bring Kagome back as a clay doll like me, so I held on to the soul, but it was for your best. I did not want you to be tormented any longer. Kagome was not to return as a cold figure as I was… Please forgive my, InuYasha…" The miko said bowing her head as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I forgive you Kikyou… and I understand…"

The miko looked up as more tears fell. "Ma-maro, InuYasha… Bless you!"

"Kagome… here is your pure soul." The miko said holding it out to the girl."

The girl took it in her hands and immediately blushed. "Its so warm…"

"What did you expect… it is your soul." The miko said smiling. She then leaned down and kissed InuYasha's soul, which caused him to jump and blush.

"I will watch over you… as you live out your days together… and know that I am always with you… good-bye Kagome, good-bye InuYasha…" Suddenly Kikyou faded into the mist and the pink around them faded.

"She's gone…" The hanyou said.

"Nope… she's still here." The girl said looking up.

"Uh… Kagome… Why did you need my soul?" The hanyou asked pointing at it.

"InuYasha… do you trust me?" The girl asked.

"… Yes"

Suddenly the girl put the two souls together and the pink surrounding them turned purple.

"KAGOME!" The hanyou called out as the blast submerged everything.

When it finally faded InuYasha was glowing white as Kagome fell to the ground.

InuYasha immediately went to her side. "Kagome!"

"InuYasha… I give you my soul… it is now time-- to go home."

"What Kagome… why did you do that!"

"Look…" The girl said pointing at the youkai across the field.

The youkai's legs quivered as he took a step back. He threw back his head as the voice of Naraku came forth. "DAMN YOU HALF BREED! NO!"

Light blasted from the youkai eyes and mouth as light burst through his youkai shell. "KAGOME!" He called out as the light engulfed the three.

Ooooo cliffhanger!!

To Be Continue…


	9. First Kiss IX

"Look…" The girl said pointing at the youkai across the field.

The youkai's legs quivered as he took a step back. He threw back his head as the voice of Naraku came forth. "DAMN YOU HALF BREED! NO!"

Light blasted from the youkai eyes and mouth as light burst through his youkai shell. "KAGOME!" He called out as the light engulfed the three.

The sky was a radiant white. The sound of nature was muted and only a twinkle of sparkles slowly descended to the ground. Large wooshing sounds crossed the skies, and the white began to fade.

All was calm and the sound of birds chirping could be heard from the trees. There standing in the middle of the open field were the hanyou and the young miko, sharing a soft kiss. InuYasha had his hands at her mid-arms and hers on his shoulders.

The youkai fell to ground, and like awaking from a dream opened his eyes wide and looked to the Heavens.

"Kagome…"

A light of pink waved from between the clouds and flashed on the green grass making it sparkle. A thin line of dew covered the grass, and cute toes emerged from above the haze. Ankles filled with rose colors swirled upon her skin and her shins shined from the smoothness. Her knees were a dark purple-pink and her thighs were soft and thin. Her stomach was flat and her hands were small and her elbows were tucked between her skin. Her shoulders were broad and her collarbones were long. Her neck was flawless along with her jaw. She had a small smile and her nose pointed down. Her eyes were closed and her lashes were fancy and neat. Her bangs covered her eyebrows and it shined from the light. She was beautiful. Perfect. InuYasha…

She was draped in a traditional long white burial kimono fashioned with five crests. Her hands glided to an open arm stretch toward the former inuyoukai. She opened her eyes drowsily and tilted her head and smiled.

"InuYasha…" She said softly.

The man stood and slowly stepped toward his love. His eyes open wide and his mouth cracked open enough to see his fangs.

"Kagome…"

As he reached for her, her dress changed into a shiro-maku and a thick uchikake cover was draped on her shoulders, and her head was dressed with a katsura.

InuYasha looked at the girl in astonishment. He then looked down to see that his own outfit had changed. He was wearing a black Montsuki and his family crest was sowed on both back and front of the kimono.

They smiled and as they met for a kiss and suddenly a light pierced through the haze and all went silent.

. . .

Kagome awoke in a field of blowing grass. The sun was high and the smell of summer filled the air. A soft sigh came from beside her and she looked over at the hanyou asleep next to her.

"InuYasha?" She asked touching his shoulder. He awoke slowly opening his eyes. He turned his head and smiled at her and in a sleepy voice greeted her. His eyes then grew large and he sat up bringing his hands to his face.

"My arms… they're no longer broken… Kagome?" He asked turning to her. "Are we…?"

"Yes…" She then looked up to the sky and smiled. "We are home."

to be continued…


	10. First Kiss X

"My arms… they're no longer broken… Kagome?" He asked turning to her. "Are we…?"

"Yes…" She then looked up to the sky and smiled. "We are home."

The warm breeze blew through them softly as their hair bathed in it. InuYasha looked up from his view of his hands to look at Kagome, who was breathing softly in the warm air. He smiled and looked up toward the heavens to match her.

After awhile Kagome fell back with her arms raised above her head and her hands resting upon the grass. "Is this a dream?" InuYasha asked as he lay down beside her.

"It feels like it…" Kagome said with her eyes shut.

InuYasha nestled closer to her resting his head on her collarbone. He gently closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "I hope I never wake up…" The boy said smiling, eyes still closed.

Kagome blushed as he put his hand on her stomach, and his other in her raven hair.

InuYasha seemed different, as if he was more at ease with the world. No fear of the end, no fear of being attacked, and no fear of being alone.

"This is good…" Kagome said smiling.

"Mm…" InuYasha answered.

Kagome opened her eyes and watched the clouds ahead slowly swim in the sky. She blank.

"InuYasha… you seem so warm, more then before… so peaceful… it feels like love… like love will flow over the brim of my heart…" Kagome thought as the hanyou turned his head a placed several gentle kisses on her neck. He then rolled over onto his stomach and rested his cheek on her chest. He sighed taking her hand in his and laying them softly onto the grass beside them. He exhaled and the warmth from it bled through Kagome's shirt and she could feel it on her skin. "InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked up at her with millimeters from each other's face. "What has gotten into you?" She asked softly blushing.

"Hm, you don't like it?" He asked sleepy eyed.

"No… I mean I do like it… I like this…" She said looking at the conjoined hands, and then his hand left hers and came to her face. He softly took her chin and faced her towards him. He returned his hand to hers, which Kagome could see from the corner of her eye. "Kagome?" InuYasha softly beckoned. He then left a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome's ears tingled along with her scalp. Her heart leapt. Warmth.

He left her lips and kissed down to her jaw by her ear. "Kagome… be with me…" He said softly into her ear as his twitched.

"Has he changed from what he witnessed of what will happen between us in the future, and will we end up that happy? Or is this the result of our souls combining?" Kagome thought as the hanyou kissed her ear. As if pressing a button, Kagome wrapped her arms around the hanyou's head. "Oh… InuYasha… this has to be a dream… I feel like I'm laying on a cloud." Tears fell from the girl's eyes onto the top of the hanyou scalp.

"Kagome…" InuYasha signed into her breast. He kissed her sternum. Kagome laid her head back down at the notion, as InuYasha reached up and gently stroked her soft cheek. She smiled and he smiled at her. "Is this truly what it feels like when you are in love?" InuYasha thought to himself.

InuYasha brushed his lips against her breasts. He sighed again. His heart was full. Everything they've been put through, good or bad only showed the highlights of their love growing. Every fight degenerated. Every tear dabbed away.

He raised her shirt and kissed her stomach. The warm touch was sweet. He gently cupped one of her breasts with his hand as he looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be lost in it all. He grazed the pad of his thumb over it. She winced.

He politely put her shirt back down to cover herself as he lifted her skirt. He lifted her legs up with her knees still together, and cautiously slid off her panties and put them aside. He looked at her again and she was still lost.

The warm wet strokes sent shivers up her body as they grew slower and wider. "InuYasha…"

It felt so strong on the soft grass. His Hinezumi was off. His muscles were tight and shined with sweat. He lay on top of her wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her passionately as he rolled himself on his back with the girl on top of him. With one of his hands he untied the cloth from around his waste, and threw it aside as well. His fundoshi was off and Kagome was straddling him. He lifted her up by her hips and gently sat her back down on top of him. She whimpered as he filled her. "InuYasha…" The girl cried softly.

He scoffed at the wonderful feeling. He then began to slowly buck beneath the girl, and with every motion her breasts bounced. After getting use to it she lay down upon him as he continued.

He combed through her hair with his fingers as he bucked. He traced her back with his claws then lifting the back of her shirt up. "Kagome…" He said softly, and removed her shirt and bra as he continued.

"How long will it last?" She wondered. "Such a spontaneous feeling?"

InuYasha put a hand to the back of her head to push her face to his and met her with a kiss. He placed his other hand on her hip to help with the motion. Instinct.

He rolled her over on her back and gently dipped into her. He used the pad of his thumb again and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Oh… my Kagome…" He thought. "Does this make you as happy as it makes me?" He then began to speed up in motion. "I finally meet you like this…"

Kagome moaned beneath him, turning her head to one side to another as if she were to go insane.

InuYasha leaned over her placing his hands on either side of her head. He lifted her thighs with his hips as he thrusts. He smiled down on her soft face with pleasure, then suddenly he could not control is own expressions. His eyes squeezed shut and he gritting his teeth as the thrusting continued.

"Inu… INUYASHA!" The girl cried as her chest heaved.

"Kagome…" He said softly as he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away and placed the side of his face next to hers so that his mouth was near her ear. "Kagome…" He gasped softly trying to catch his breath. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, which caused him to collapse.

She looked angry. "Why… why did you do that, InuYasha?"

"What?" The boy asked trying to pull himself up but the girl's grip did not allow him.

"Kagome?"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. "Why did you choose me?" She demanded.

The hanyou smiled and kissed her cheek. "Why, InuYasha?"

He took a serious form and left Kagome in silence for a good ten seconds.

"Because… you chose me…"

Kagome's eyes opened wide as a large tear slipped down the side of her face. InuYasha caught it with his tongue and then forced the girl on her side. Looking straight into her eyes he kissed her softly on the lips and then her forehead. "Was it a good choice?" He asked resting his forehead against hers and then closing his eyes.

"…Yes"

He opened his eyes with a frown, and looked into the girl's eyes. She frowned back at him.

He chuckled and smiled as he gave her a hug. Afterwards he reached over his shoulder and grabbed his Hinezumi and covered up both of them. He then rolled onto his belly and with his other hand grabbed the girl's bra. He got back on his side without disturbing the Hinezumi and handed the undergarment to the girl next to him. She thanked him.

When she was done he wrapped his arms around her. He placed her head beneath his chin as his bottom lip quivered. "Kagome…" He said with a heavy tear voice.

"InuYasha?" She asked trying to look up but couldn't. She hugged him tighter. "Its ol'right…. InuYasha…"

"I know it is…" He said with a clear voice. Kagome smiled sweetly, knowing he was better.

THE END.


End file.
